Harry's Requiem
by Akatsuki's Kyuubi
Summary: Vernon Dursley met his first and last dark creature in a park trying to abandon Harry. The Duarti was furious that this muggle vermin had tried to leave this kit alone in the rain and cold. Creature!Harry Grey!Harry Slytherin!Harry Mentor/Good Snape Dumbledore/Weasley bashing..
1. Prologue

Harry's Requiem

Preface

Vernon was taken aback when something suddenly appeared holding the boy. The rain going around her leaving her perfectly dry. "Why did you abandon this boy.." As Vernon explained about him being dumped on them he noticed a few things. Her ears were like a wolf's perched atop her silver hair. Lavender -ish Purple-blue eyes and large cats paws for feet. He also saw the momentary glimpse of claws she hid. Tanned skin and a long body. "Freak." She growled at him and he cowered back. "Vermin." She had fangs he also noticed when she spoke that word at him. "I will solve your problem. I will take the boy and raise him as my own." And with that Vernon took the Duarti back to his house to sign a contract that she would never return the boy nor ask for money from them to support the boy. Before the hour had past the Duarti had departed with all Harry's Paperwork in hand and the boy's meager belongings. The boy himself was wrapped in the Duarti's tail sleeping comfortably. Vernon didn't care what some foolish letter had said, they didn't want the little freak and now that larger she-freak was going to keep him forever.

AN: Duarti (Du-Are-ti)

Should I continue?


	2. The Letter & The Wand

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 1 : The Letter & The Wand

Harry Potter couldn't say what was more fun, waking up knowing his mother was waiting for him in their dungeon quarters or remembering that today was his 11th birthday and he could go shopping for a wand. Since that rainy night 10 years prior he had been raised in a boarding school for highly excelled witches and wizards. Every few years the school moved around the globe to a different magical school for one seven year period. Harry had spent most of his childhood in the USA and Japan. Where they were now. He had not stepped a foot back in England since that day. Dragon Academy had a large castle so the two schools coincided very well. Harry got up took a shower and brushed his shoulder length hair. He walked upstairs to the kitchen and saw his mother's house elf setting a plate of his favorite breakfast down. "Thank you." The elf nodded and added some orange juice to the side of the plate. "Morning Mamen." She smiled at him over her mug of milky coffee. "Good Morn Kit. Are you excited for the day ahead?" He nodded with his mouth full, chewing and swallowing before speaking. "I am." He finished his breakfast in record time.

"Would you bring the Post kit." She said as she refilled her coffee and Harry walked over to the massive perch where his mother's black phoenix slept. You see Black phoenix are the female's of the species and are only attracted to masters who use both light and dark magic. A Grey magic wielder,with a pure soul. "Wow Mamen there is a lot of mail today." Owls didn't fair to well around his mother's magic, she over whelmed them. So people used house elves or raptors who could take more magic to send her messages. As she sorted through the post she picked up a letter and turned it in her hands the dainty claws didn't rips into it nor did it wind up in the fire. "This is for you my Kit." Harry took the post from his mother and looked at the front. It read:

To Harry J. Potter

Dragon Academy Dungeons

Master's quarters 2nd bedroom

Kamui, Japan

He turned it over and looked upon the seal, and read the school's words. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon." He mumbled then opened the letter and read it to his mother. When he was done he looked at her and she had her eyes narrowed slightly til they looked like slitted cats eyes. "Well we were aware you had to start school this year. Headmistress Snow was going to offer you a place in Bloodmoon. But this is actually up to you I can get to you all over the world but we have errands to do as well." "I think I'd like to go to this Hogwarts its listed as one of the top three schools under Bloodmoon and if there is a wizarding town nearby maybe we could get a small place for breaks from the school." And with that they left for Dragon's breath market where all the preschool shopping was going on.

They attacked the list with a vengeance, his mother upgrading some things yet leaving others alone. She insisted he get a higher quality trunk with spare compartments inside for books and things. She insisted on dragon-hide boots for him. They had to commission him a set of specially made boots like his mother's, which he loved. Harry already had paws like his mother but didn't have the ears, tail or fangs. But had longer eye teeth. "You will get them as your body accepts them. As you come of age you will become fully Duarti." They got him lots of books if there was one thing Harry liked to do it was read. He noticed the books of Animagus and showed his mother who nodded. They went to the Apothecary and the Duarty had a blast setting Harry up for the term. They decided to hit the pet shop next and walked into Kai's Raptors.

There harry found her. A white eagle a female who seemed not to take her gleaming red eyes off of him. "That bird is a monster boy, She'll take your hand off." One of the other costumer's warned him. "Let him feed her." Came his mother's voice. Harry picked three rats out of a basket and offered them to the eagle. She picked them out of his hands one by one and swallowed them whole. "Maman. Can I have her." His mother opened the cage and held out an arm the Eagle stepped out onto his mother's forearm.. "Kai I want her, no cage, some food and a perch, she is going home today." She wound up paying 30 galleons for the bird and supplies but he wanted that haunting bird out of his store. "You must come up with a name for her I'll carry her." Harry thought hard as they walked up the road towards the wand shop. They had decided to get Harry's robes in England as they knew the type he would need for school.

Once inside the wand shop it was a disaster not one wand would work for Harry but a lot of things exploded. "I guess we will have to look in England for that too" his mother snorted amused. He knew his mother had an American wand. "Ok Mamen when do we leave." They responded to the professor's letter. His mother writing in about meeting with a professor to make sure all was well handled and nothing happened to her Kit. "We leave tomorrow and will dispatch your messenger with this letter as soon as you name her." Harry looked at the crimson eyes of the bird. "Hedwig?" The bird nodded. "Mamen her name is Hedwig!" Hedwig's perch sat on the opposite side of the window from Nightshade's. The two had a lovely dinner of steak and baked potatoes. The next morning both were up bright and early, Coffee was first drink for both that morning.

Both left the castle Nightshade and Hedwig following and landing on their partner just before the portkey activated. When they landed both snorted in distaste at the smell of the office. "Welcome to England please show me your papers and off you go." Harry Watched his mother show the official their Wizarding passports and entry papers. "My kit is off to Hogwarts. I need to get him outfitted. The two left the building and with the provided map made their way into Diagon alley. "Ratty confusing people." His mother growled and Harry chuckled. "You only say that cause they rule you a light creature and if not for your immunity they'd be asking you all sorts of questions." His mother calmed and laughed. They sent Hedwig off to the Professor and had Nightshade remain in their rented room at some place called the Leaky Calderon.

They went to the clothing shop first. Harry was placed on a stool as his mother stood nearby watching with great interest as the Madam measured and fitted him. "Hogwarts?"The madam asked. His mother responded. "Yes, I already had him fitted for dragon-hide boots due his potions classes but he can wear them every day as well. He still needs a few more books, his wand and some other odds and ends." The madam laughed. "Master, I may not know what you teach. I know you carry at least one mastery. Am I wrong?" Harry smiled at her. "Mother has three." The Duarti nodded when the Madam looked at her for confirmation and smiled. "Good there are so few masters in this part of the world." The rest of the visit was easy. Harry left with five robes and some underclothes both of them were wearing their dragon-hide boots to keep the people from freaking out.

The boots had a spell on them to make their feet seem normal and not interesting. They walked into Flourish and Blots to get Harry any more books he liked when he was shoved into a boy and both fell. "Hey! That wasn't nice!?" He said to the older man who had shoved them. "Scram brats!" He turned hand helped the boy up off the floor. "Asshat." Harry snapped and the Blonde boy snickered. "Watch your mouth you little..." The man trailed off looking over Harry's head. Harry knew what the man was seeing he could feel the slow building of magic. "What did you say to my Kit!" After his mother verbally lamb basted the pour man into crying like a girl. She took the two boys to ice cream to cool her temper. "What's your name kit?" She looked at the Blonde. He stood and bowed over his chocolate fudge ice cream. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Thank you for stepping in for me." And ear tilted and a smile crossed the Duarti's face. "Sounds like we are about to be invaded." "Draco!" The blonde looked up into the eyes of his father and before could get any angrier he explained what had happened." "I see. Thank you My lady for protecting my Heir." She smiled at him and he only saw straight white teeth. "Lord Malfoy, I have a soft spot for Kits. Have you met my son." Harry stood and bowed. "Good morning Lord Malfoy. My name is Harry Potter."

Lucius was blown away Draco had befriended the missing hero. "Good to meet you Young Potter." They heard a eagle's scream and Hedwig came to rest on harry's shoulder. "Mamen she is heavy. But I like carrying her." He mother had reached for the letter and with one dainty claw opened it. Her eyes scanned it and she smiled. "Good. We will have lunch with Professor Mcgonagall August 31st." After a few more words and the boys exchanging information they split apart for mutual shopping trips to continue. The mother son duo found themselves outside Olivander's wand shop. They entered to see the old man standing there. "Mister potter I wondered when I'd be seeing you here." One by one they tried wands until Olivander pulled out a very dusty box and handed it to Harry He pulled it out and flicked it. Instantly the shop was bathed in a glowing light and Harry was covered in silver sparkles.

" Curious... very curious..." The old man said. Harry looked up at him. "Sorry, but what's curious?" He asked. Olivander spoke was a bated breath. " I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tailfeather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Harry ran his finger over the raised scar on his forehead. Harry spoke again. "And who owned that wand?" Olivander looked taken aback. "We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great." Harry looked down at the wand in his hand, 13½ inches Phoenix tailfeather and Yew.


	3. Hogwarts & The sorting

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 2 : Hogwarts and The Sorting 

The month passed quickly with Harry learning spells and tricks from the other professors and his own mother. Headmistress Snow took time out of her day to teach Harry astrology. August came and went until the night of the 30th after dinner when they had set Harry's trunk by the door for their return to England in the morning. Hedwig was going to portkey with them while nightshade stayed behind. Harry had a hard time going to sleep that night from the excitement. But finally he drifted off with the thought. _What clan will I be apart of Draco mentioned four of them._ They both had showers and got dressed and put on their boots, they took an early portkey to London so they could rent a room at the Leaky.

At just before noon they made their way to the lower level to take over a table and order drinks. They told the barman who they were waiting for and settled into wait. A few minutes later the elder witch approached the table and both stood. "Good morning Professor." Mother and Son stated. Minerva was shocked to see harry smile at her. He was happy, healthy and well mannered. "Hello Mr. Potter. And you are?" The Duarti smiled. " I am Kaitou Mordane. Harry's adopted mother." The transfiguration professor was sharp enough to see the glamor she wore. It took a minute then she remembered why the Mordane's had never stepped foot in England after Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts. "Are you a Duarti?" The woman nodded. "My son is also Duarti."

She noticed the almost glow to the boy's green eyes and the toothy smile he gave. "I see. As an international student he will be treated equally as a regular student and I assume you would like to be notified on holidays and such that goes on during the school year." The Elder Duarti nodded. "My son means the world to me." When the lunch was finally over Minerva handed over a ticket and a small map. "This will guide you to the magical entrance for the platform. Its spelled so only you and young Harry can read it." Kaitou chuckled. "Thank you Professor you have been most kind. I wish you a good year and no dunderheads. As a teacher myself I sympathize."

Minerva took them to gringotts and showed them Harry's vault. Harry asked about keeping his key and Minerva gave it to him. The Duarti handed the paperwork to the goblins that she had taken him in as her own and Harry was given his house Potter ring and asked to sign papers to keep anyone from removing any money from his vault with out his permission. "But master Steelfang I haven't had my key until this day. I never even knew I had a vault here. I have never received a letter or anything from the Goblin nation or my mother would have helped me answer you promptly and with honor." That made his account manager smile and for some reason Harry knew it wasn't a good thing. "Mr. Potter we will begin a full audit of the Potter accounts and have to you by the end of the following month. Heads will be rolling for this but for now I suggest you take your Lordship rights." Harry looked at the Goblin and at his mother.

"How do I do that?" Steelfang slid an open box towards him with a ruby and gold ring in it. It was gold with lions crawling up the sides with ruby chips for eyes with the potter shield held in their front claws. "Put this on." Harry reached into the box and picked up the ring, it was warm and humming slightly. He looked at his mother and noticed she pointed to her third finger of her right hand. He set the ring there and pushed it up over his knuckle, the ring hung there for a moment before shrinking down to fit him and a pulse of warmth went through him. "Congratulations Lord Potter." He smiled at the goblin. "Now you need to sign a few papers and you can leave. We will send your account statements to your mother." Harry scribbled his signature on the papers then they rejoined the professor in the lobby a new silver key on a chain hanging around Harry's neck.

Minerva laughed again said bye to Harry and was gone. The pair spent the day prodding things in the quidditch store as well as the book store there they ran into a bushy haired young girl being teased by a red-head. "Whats going on here." The elder Duarti growled as the girl slid behind her as if to use her as a shield. "She's a muggleborn we were just playing with her a little." Kaitou leaned down. "And I am a Blackblood. Now get out of my sight!" They scattered terrified of the woman with the fangs. "Now now little one come out of there, there all gone." The little girl and curled into the corner behind her and was crying quietly. "Thank you ma'am." the little voice said. "What's your name?" Harry said as he picked up her books. "Hermione Granger." "Can I ask a question?" Hermione's voice was still shaky but getting stronger as she calmed down.

Kaitou nodded. "What's a Blackblood?" The Mordane scion chuckled. "A blackblood is a pureblood who left England long ago and who's family still remains pure. The longer you've been gone and remained pure the 'blacker' your blood becomes so when you return to England if you marry among the pure houses any child you bare is usually gifted with stronger magic due the fresh bloodline. So the order goes new witch,halfblood,Pure,Black."

Hermione's eyes were wide with the new knowledge and she seemed to want to write it down. "Come kits there are some books it seems you need now."

She took them over to the genealogy and picked out Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy and Nostradamus' Guide to Pureblood etiquette Vol I & II. "These are very useful books especially for you Hermione you are stepping into our world. Harry I know you don't have copies of these yet." She picked up two sets and before Hermione could say a word had them paid for and in her hands. "I want you to study these Hermione, It will be hard there is a lot to learn but it will be worth it. To be able to understand what is going on around you like those raised in this world.." Harry spoke up then. "I'll help you Hermione. I was raised with most of it but I have to learn it all too." They separated shortly after that and headed for their room. After dinner and a soothing tea the pair turned in for tomorrow was to be exciting.

By the time Harry was up his mother was already having her coffee and reading by the window with Hedwig. "I do expect letters often my son I will be sending Communication globes with Nightshade." Harry grabbed his clothes and his shower bag before hopping into the creaky shower to get clean for his trip to Hogwarts. After a final check they left the hotel and headed for the platform. His mother following the map and getting turned around a couple times but finally they walked through a window and they were right in front of the crimson steam engine. "What a beauty." His mother sighed. "Ready?" He nodded and they entered the crown then harry caught a glimpse of brilliant blonde. "Draco!"

The blonde turned and waived and the two boys gave their trunks to the loaders and went back to Kaitou. "Hello Young Malfoy. Are you excited also?" He nodded and she heard the whistle and winced in pain. "On the train Kits. Find a good seat." They hopped on and after a few minutes heard some saying good bye the boys looked in and Harry recognized Hermione talking to his mother. "Hermione!" She whirled around to see the two boys. "Oh Harry I was just talking to your mother. I've learned so much from the books already and I want to learn even more. Your mother said she would send more books to us throughout the school year." He looked out the window and sure enough his mother stood there next to Malfoy's father. "Draco your dad is here!"

Draco whipped around and stuck his head out the window and both boys waived his mother still had Hedwig on her shoulder so she stepped forward and let her walk down her arm to Harry's shoulder. "Good journey my son and Show them how bright you all are!" they smiled and waived and Hedwig flew to the luggage rack. The train pulled away from the station leaving the parents behind and Kaitou sighed. "My little kit is growing into the male he needs to be."

On the train the three got to know each other and Draco found out Hermione was trying to learn their ways and had the proper books to start with. "I will help you both, I am from a pureblood family. I was raised with all of this. Harry your mother is smart." He grinned and they started talking about the school and Hermione let them see her copy of Hogwarts: A history. "Awesome! Thanks Hermione." The boys sat side by side and looked over the house chapters Draco wanted to be a Slytherin. But Harry wanted to know more first. The more he read the more he liked the House of Slytherin but he didn't want to tell Draco that just yet. Hermione asked Draco a few questions on foot notes and small things from the genealogy book and a couple from the etiquette one. Draco was a through teacher and explained until Hermione was satisfied.

"I think its time to put our Robes on. Just as they got up the door was shoved open by to Hermione a very familiar redhead. "Well well the little bookworm found friends."Before Either Draco or Hermione could react Harry had reached out and punched the red head in the nose. "Don't insult my friends." "An who arr yoo?"The boy asked through a cracked nose and blood. "Harry Potter." The red head gasped. As did Hermione. Draco smirked. "Now get out." the redhead ran out and the door slammed shut behind him. "Asshat." Draco burst out laughing. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Hermione asked softly. "My mother is a firm believer in a wand not being my only weapon to defend myself. So she taught me to fight."

They got changed and just in time to the train stopped and they got off into the nippy night air of Scotland. "First years!"A giant man called and the three set off after Harry Sent Hedwig to the castle to wait for him. They rode the little boats to the other side Harry noticing that the redhead had been patched up by someone. They were filed up the stair case and waited for a professor to escort them in. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."He turned to look at the red head from earlier and his fists clenched. "There is no bother asking who you are. Filthy and a hand me down robe, Must be a Weasley." Draco snapped standing up for his friend. "Children Come along its time to join your classmates." Mcgonagall said. "Trevor!"A boy called and picked up a toad no one had seen. "Sorry Ma'am." And put him in his pocket. The group followed her into the great hall. Hermione explaining about the ceiling to the two gawking boys.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"Hermione Granger"The boys waited in awe. "RAVENCLAW"The boys clapped as their friend went off to the blue and bronze table and sat down. "Draco Malfoy" The hat brushed his hair "SLYTHERIN" Harry cheered and Draco walked towards the Emerald and silver table. "Harry Potter" Harry walked up and sat on the stool. _Young Duarti I see greatness in you. I sorted your birth parents into Gryffindor. You are brave, cunning you have a thirst to prove yourself._ Harry waited for a moment before thinking back at the magic hat on his head _Excuse me? Can I go to Slytherin my best friend is there. Please put me in Slytherin._ The hat seemed to be thinking suddenly it shouted and Harry's heart stopped then started again. "SLYTHERIN!" Harry said thanks and handed the hat to the professor before taking off to sit next to Draco. "You made it!" Draco whispered excitedly.


	4. Head of House & First Day

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 3 : Head of House & First day

After dinner they were taken down to the dungeons to be shown the common room. They saw the old wall and the prefect stopped in front of it and said. "Serpent's Den" and the wall melted away to reveal the coolest room ever. Every thing was green or silver and they had a massive frosted glass window that looked into the lake. A man stood there waiting for the students they all gathered around him. Inky black hair long slender body and a Roman nose. Harry knew he wasn't Duarti but he had the build of a man who worked hard.

"Good Evening my Slytherins. I am your head of house Severus Snape. I teach Potions to the N.E.W.T. Level. Look around you this house and the people within it will be all you can count on for the seven years you attend this school. We are the Black Sheep of the school, prepare to be the underdog. Travel in pairs or more if you can. You will make your truest allies here in this house. Now you have an hour to explore. Your things have already been brought up. Then its off to bed Breakfast is at 7am classes at 8."

Harry wandered around while Draco reconnected with some old friends he noticed a large portrait on the wall. He looked at the name plate and read it in awe. He also noticed the list the man was holding. "Well what are you staring at boy." The Portrait snapped. "Forgive me Lord Slytherin. I was wondering if that was a list of the families that left with you." Harry bowed to the frame. The painted man was shocked. "Why yes it is young man why are you curious?" He settled into the chair his portrait housed. "My mother's family left with you, she sends her regards." His eyebrow raised. "What is your mother's name.

"Mordane, Sir." Salazar smiled. "The Mordane Clan are good allies to be had, has she returned to English soil?" Harry scratched the back of his head. "Only due the fact I wanted to go to school here or she would have stayed away." They talked a few more minutes then the prefects called bed for the first years and Harry excused himself and went to catch up to Draco who now had to larger boys following him. "Harry this Vincent and Gregory" he gestured to each in turn. Harry said hi and they all claimed their beds after the boys admired Harry's eagle.

Harry was up bright and early stretching and twisting before getting the first shower of his dorm mates. He got dressed into his uniform and the last thing he did before leaving the bathroom was rub the special lotion into his paws and put on his boots. Harry grabbed his towel and left the bathroom drying his hair before brushing the shoulder length shaggy mess out. His mother had discovered early on that any shorter of hair on him was a nightmare to care for. So she had him keep it at this length. Draco sat up in bed. "Harry?" "Draco time to get up if you want second shower." and with that the blonde was up and the bathroom door was shut. Harry chuckled and sat to wait for his friend. The boys descended to the common room together. After breakfast which Harry almost lost after sipping pumpkin juice decided to have tea instead. They went to Transfiguration. "Good morning Professor."

Both said as they entered Minerva nodded and pointed to a seat near the front, which they took. Hermione walked through the door and sat in front of the boys. Weasley was late and was put on the other side of the room next to a boy named Longbottom. "Alright class before you are several lengths of twine I want you to turn into needles." Then she showed them the wand movement and the spell. Harry was having a bit of trouble until he remembered that he had to visualize the type of needle he wanted then put the magic behind it.

He straightened his posture and tried the spell again. A bone needle sat before him. He transfigured several types including a suture needle, a sewing needle and and a curved leather needle. "Well mister Potter I see you have this down. Where did you learn this?" He turned to the professor and grinned. "My mother is a teacher. I grew up with aunts and uncles who are also teachers." Minerva smiled picking up the leather needle. "Five points to Slytherin for such excellent transfiguration." Class was over a while later Hermione won ten points for her house by answering questions. "Hey Hermione what happened. Why don't you have classes with the other 'claws." Harry asked as they walked towards the pitch for flying.

"The others took a disliking too me and stole my things or tried to tear up my books. They wouldn't have gotten caught if they hadn't tried for the ones your mother bought me. She cursed the books to reveal who ever tries to tear them up. They had to floo call her to remove the spell. So professor Flitwick put me in with you guys after I told him my only friends were Slytherins."Harry and Draco burst into laughter. "Wow they had to call my mother? She must have been in a cantankerous mood. She doesn't like bullies and she likes you."Hermione nodded as they left the castle doors following the others. "She said they needed to pay for my books and any thing else of mine they destroyed. Professor Flitwick agreed and moved me to a private room."

Flying class was a disaster Ron took Hermione's wand, and Harry went after it. Severus was walking across the grounds and stopped to see what was going on. And he saw it, Potter catch the wand and return it to the young Ravenclaw witch. "Potter!"Harry's head whipped to look at him. "Sir?" Snape crooked his finger. Harry handed his broom to Draco and ran to the professors side after grabbing his bag. Snape took him to a classroom off the fifth floor. "Professor, May I borrow Flint for a moment?" Quirel let the boy go and Harry flinched and rubbed his forehead. Flint came out and Harry looked up at the burly fifth year.

"Flint I have found you a better seeker then the one on our team." Flint looked him over and Harry only stared back. "If you say so Sir. When can we get him trained and on a decent broom."Severus smirked. "By weeks end I need Parental permission for him to play. Due he's a first year but I will take care of it see you on the pitch Saturday morning I'll book it." He followed Professor Snape to his office. "Potter where can I send a permission slip."Harry grinned. "My mother will sign it. But it would be faster if we got in touch with her and she could take care of it all." Harry told his story to his head of house and watch the man fight to gain control of his magic and his temper.

"I'm alright I have my mother to love me." Severus asked Harry how they got in contact with his mother quickly. "I have this." He took out a necklace that gleamed in the light. "Its a communication globe." Severus raised an eyebrow. "American invention no more getting dirty talking to one another." They decided to use the potions classroom wall. "Mother should be having breakfast about now." He tossed the orb at the wall and watched it shatter the goo inside reforming to show the inside of a Gothic styled room with heavy wooden furniture and hand wrought iron. "Mother?" They heard a shuffling then she appeared mug in hand, silver hair flowing. "My kit, what troubles you."

As he explained Kaitou began to smile. "So Professor Snape. You are my son's Head of house. You have the look of a man who knows hard work. Real magic isn't about silly wand waiving some times you have to get down and dirty to make real magic happen." Severus nodded. "Harry send the slip with your letter via the charm I taught you. I will take care of the broom. It will be in your hands before your first game Sunday. I will see about coming to watch you play. It would be exciting!" The 'call' ended then and the two males were left in awe of the suddenly gone woman. "Thats my mother." Severus had noticed the ears and tail. "Your mother is a Duarti." Harry nodded. "I am too. I'm only supposed to tell a few people I can trust and I think I can trust you Sir." Severus looked down and noticed the dragon-hide boots and focused his eyes to see the paw-shaped boots instead of the spell surrounding them.

"Dragon-hide?" Harry scratched his head. "Mother insisted since I'd be learning potions. She said the potions world is dangerous and I could be next to a dunderhead." Severus snorted his amusement. "She's right." He heard the sound of feet outside his door and the door opened to admit his students. He began his usual first year speech about stoppering death. He asked about the Drought of living death. Draco answered. He asked about a bezor the little Ravenclaw girl answered Granger that was her name. He asked about Aconite. "Yes. Potter." Harry put his hand down. "Its also called Wolf's bane or Monkshood." Snape smirked. " Ten points to Slytherin." Class went smoothly after that.


	5. The Game & Draco's Heartache

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 4: The Game & Draco's Heartache

"He was supposed to be my friend. Dumbledore said so"Ron Weasley paced back and forth in the quiet of his common room late that night. "I'll get him. Potter will regret not being my friend." And with that he went to bed. Dreaming of revenge. Making him have to go to Percy of all people to fix his broken nose.

Harry enjoyed being first in the shower, and woke Draco for the second spot that. He suddenly realized today was Sunday. Quidditch was today. His mother was coming to watch him play for the pride of Slytherin. He was still kinda sore from Flint's training yesterday but a pepper up potion quickly took care of that. With the steam coming out of his ears he quickly got dressed and by then Draco was out of the shower. "What had you bolluxed?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "Quidditch is today mother will be here."

Draco whistled softly as they made their way to breakfast Hermione joining them at the dungeon entrance. "Calm down Harry you'll do fine its in your blood." They turned to her in shock and she took them to the trophy room and showed them the one with James' name written upon it. "Awesome... I have flying in my Blood and soul." He smiled and they entered the great hall and Harry ate under the watchful eyes of his head of house. He had received a letter that morning from Harry's adopted mother that she would be bringing the broom with her and she would be at the gates exactly at 8.

He departed the hall noticing it was close to time and made the long walk to the gates of the school. There she stood in the morning light. Silver hair and no robes. Instead she wore a set of flowing pants an off the shoulder shirt and traveling cloak with an insignia stitched into it. She was speaking to someone, the sun giving away the identity as soon as he was a few steps closer. Lucius was speaking and Lady Mordane seemed to be offering him words of some sort. "Good morning"Both turned to him.

"Narcissa is ill Severus. The healers can't say for sure what she has yet. She begged me to come today." Severus clapped a hand on his friends shoulder as a sign of support. "Then let us fulfill her wishes gentlemen." The Duarti spoke then. They walked the long walk in silence. Only when Severus noticed the broom outside the stadium did he speak again. "A nimbus 2000 and a custom one at that." Kaitou chuckled. "I wanted to show I supported his house. The handle was pitch black with an emerald shine. The bristles were emerald and silver colored and the foot rests were shaped slightly odd for a normal person.

Lucius chuckled. "I'd have outfitted the whole team.." Kaitou shook her head. "Not my style. Now if they play well maybe. But after having to be called in the middle of the night to have some protective spells removed, I doubt it." And she walked through the door leaving both men amused. Using her nose and her instinctual pull to her kit she found the locker room where she banged on the door and called out. "Woman coming in!" She waited a moment and barged in the boys looked at her in awe. "Mother!" Harry yelled. "Catch Kit." She tossed the broom. The rest of the team smiled at her. "Thank you mother its awesome." She smirked. " I will be watching from above. Play well, play hard and beat the pussys... Ooops wasn't supposed to tell you that part." The boys burst into laughter.

The pregame tension gone, Severus arrived a moment later to see his students rolling around laughing. "I think I did this." Harry was the third to recover. "That was great mother we needed a laugh." She only shrugged. "Then it needed to be said." Severus led her to the parent's box and a short professor bowed to her. She promptly bowed back. "I am Professor Flitwick. I am the Head of Ravenclaw house." Severus left them taking Lucius to the teachers box as he was a Governor of the school. When Flitwick returned he had a large smile on his face and a signed slip of some sort in his hand.

The Game started and two weren't watching the figures in the main game. Their eyes were locked on the seekers high above. One preparing to curse the other watching her son out fly the other seeker. Then out of nowhere it started the bucking and shaking. It unseated Harry and was about to make him lose his grip when suddenly it stopped. Frightening as it had been harry swung himself back up put his paws into the holders and jetted after the other seeker.

When the bucking had started Kaitou's eyes had gone to the teachers box and had seen both men chanting. But the difference to her was she could usually feel the aura of magic they were giving off but the presence of all the kits was making it hard. Then she noticed Hermione was gone after Flitwick had asked if she could spend the game with the older witch. Kaitou saw Hermione then she lit Severus' robes on fire and disrupted both men's gaze on her son. When she returned to the box the Duarti only smiled and said. "Good use of a fire charm. I won't tell." Hermione's face went red and she nodded. Harry caught the snitch right then and both started to cheer. "170 to 80. Slytherin Wins!" Kaitou was jumping around saying something about a bet but suddenly returned to a lady like stance a few moments before Professors Mcgonagall and Snape walked in. "I see you have company Lady Mordane." The Duarti smiled.

"Professor Flitwick was kind enough to provide her for me. As I am tutoring her in etiquette on breaks it was nice to catch up and see how much she has learned and if they had replaced her books yet." Mcgonagall tossed a pouch to Snape who after counting out a few coins tossed it to the Duarti who caught it with her tail. "Most obliged professor." Mcgonagall left but Snape didn't. They heard both Malfoy's and Harry coming up the stairs. "Mother did you see it? I caught it!" She chuckled running her fingers through his wind swept hair. " I saw my kit, I saw. You have made me proud today. You played hard and you played fair. I want to put more protective spells on your broom though. That was a startling event." Harry nodded and handed over his broom.

The five walked back the castle after Hermione curtsied to Lord Malfoy and greeted him properly. "Who may I ask is teaching you manners young lady?" Hermione looked to the Duarti who waived at Lucius who burst out laughing. "Why am I not surprised." They told him the story of her destroyed belongings and the curses they had to have her remove. "I don't like my pupil's things destroyed to I tend to hex them. Any who try find themselves cursed. And I was not happy to discover that they had destroyed her books so I lodged a formal complaint to make them pay for replacements."

Lucius nodded the complaint had made it to the board that very morning in fact and they had authorized the replacements after seeing which books were destroyed but it had made them wince at the cost of some of those books which they were going to be taking from the perpetrator's parents. As Flitwick had sent letters explaining the situation to the parents some time ago. Most of the parents had sent in galleons to help cover the cost for the board to discover there was some left over. Flitwick had told the board he secured the girl a Magical Guardian to speak on behalf of the child. As they were walking back suddenly Lady Mordane gasped and lowered her head. "My Lady."

She pointed to a large black owl flapping slowly towards them. It carried a black envelope. "Oh no..." It dropped the letter into Lucius' hand and flew away. Lucius was pale and visibly trembling as he opened the letter. As his eyes devoured every word The Duarti gathered the children to her. Every instinct telling her to guard them, not from the men but from the contents of that letter. "Narcissa has no cure, and very little time left. Draco come we must visit your mother at least once more." The boy nodded and was released by the Duarti. She conjured blue roses for him and handed the bundle to him. "From Harry,Hermione and I."

Lucius was moved he knew there was no way the woman could know Narcissa loved Blue roses. "You have my gratitude." He said and Severus walked them back to the castle to get permission for Draco to leave with his father. Harry hugged his mother tightly. "I know my Kit. I know.." She bid them good bye and walked to the gates alone only to catch Severus standing there. "Are you alright?" He jumped and turned wand materializing into his hand but the Duarti was not in the same spot. "I apologize for startling you Professor Snape." She said standing up from her crouch. He relaxed and his wand vanished up his sleeve. "Are you ready?" She nodded and walked through the gate the broom in her right hand. She smiled at him before vanishing into the darkness without a sound.

AN:  
Magical Guardian came from another story I read I am shamelessly borrowing her idea. Lucius told them all out of shock what narcissa's condition was.


	6. Malfoy's pain & A Name given

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 5: Malfoy's pain & A name given

As the days passed Harry used Hedwig to send Draco all the makeup work the teachers would give him. Three weeks later Draco returned to school but was missing his fighting spark. Harry finally cornered him to get him to talk. "She's dying. She won't last until break I had to say goodbye, the headmaster made me return to school." So Harry insisted that he write her a letter he could use Hedwig. Draco looked thankful and began writing immediately once they were in the common room. When Hedwig was gone with the letter it was time to go to breakfast so they went. As they started to eat one of the older Slytherins called out. "Mail's here." Harry felt a chill run down his spine as he looked up and saw his mother's massive bird coming in to land with books and parcels attached. But what that chill was he didn't know and it bothered him. "Thanks Nightshade" the boys looked at Hermione to see her making her way across the hall and the three gathered their booty up and left the hall quickly the bird following.

They saw a communication globe with the words 'use this promptly' written on it so they made a bee-line for the abandoned classrooms on the second floor. They tossed it at the wall and watched it transform into the master's quarters Harry was familiar with. His mother was sitting on her heavy throne like chair with a blue and purple fire in the background. "Hello kits, I am sorry to send a globe at such a bad time Draco but I figured you needed a bit of cheering up." The blonde nodded and she smiled. "Hermione I was named your Magical Guardian and I have contacted your parents... Have they always been as such?" The little girl nodded.. "I see. That I do not like." Hermione spoke up. "They are not comfortable with me being a witch and learning magic. They just don't understand its apart of me that's like my heart or lungs it cant be hidden away or cast out without killing me." The Duarti nodded. "Good answer Kit."

Thanking all things it was a Saturday the three spent the day talking to Kaitou. And finally Draco was told that she personally had visited his mother after he had been returned to the school. "The vase with the blue roses that change color with the time of day. My father told me about it in his last letter. My mother looks at it all the time." She explained that she had wanted to speak with the woman who raised a fine son as her own before the end came, and found herself really liking the woman. They had talked for hours, neither really touching their tea but enjoying a real connection about the ups and downs of the upper society. "Had I the knowledge Draco I would save your mother for she has become a dear friend in such a short time." Kaitou didn't know it but she had made the young man cry. Hermione's hand grabbed his and held tight. He said nothing but squeezed tight for a moment before relaxing and she let go.

It was shortly after that Professor Snape found the trio. Who by then were in the beginning of another lecture this time on minute ques given off in conversation to tell if someone was lying. "Good morning Professor Snape" Kaitou greeted him. As the children practiced on one another. "Lady Mordane." She smiled at him. She made a motion and he set up a silence charm. "The yule holidays are nearing. Narcissa wants me to take Draco for the Yule holidays so Lord Malfoy can morn. I got the letter this morning from them both giving permission, with his travel paperwork as I hop through countries. Narcissa also included you were his god father in the letter. So I ask you want to go on holiday with us? Crawling through museums and libraries. Most things we bring back are books anyway. Oh I forgot! There is something for you in the mess I sent the kits." He dropped the silence charm and found all three watching the two. "That's cold. If you didn't want us to hear something you could have just asked us to step outside for a minute." "Calm down kits its about the holidays coming up its a surprise" They all promptly forgot the insult.

Severus went to look through the pile of booty carefully until he found the chest with his name carved into it. He pressed his wand to the lock and it vanished, opening it his eyes widened. "How did you come by this?" He asked sharply in shock. She smirked. "One wandered on to the school grounds and we were ordered to bring it down for potion ingredients. I figured this would travel the best." He could see the curious eyes on him and turned the box so they could see the fifty neatly packed vials of some glowing blood as wells as packets of hair and other items. "What is it mother." "Hermione?" "Manticore blood. Unicorn tail,mane and body hairs shavings from horns or hooves." Severus was impressed. "Five points to Ravenclaw." She smiled and curtsied. "That ought to keep you supplied for a while." Severus said nothing only bowed his thanks. Kaitou purred and curtsied back. "Ok we have taken enough of every ones time today and its nearly lunch time here so I can only think its nearly dinner there." Severus nodded checking his watch.

Three days before the Yule holidays were set to begin Narcissa Malfoy departed this world for the next. Draco retreated to the hidden classroom with a small globe and contacted Kaitou. To his surprise she was packing when the globe cleared. "It hurts. Nothing in my life has ever hurt like this. How do I handle this?" She purred at him. "Calm kit calm. Losing ones parent is one of the most heartbreaking things there is in this world. But your mother would want you to celebrate her life not mourn away yours. Before her passing she and your father gave you permission to go on holiday with Harry and myself. I am still putting the finishing touches on our adventure but I have also asked your godfather to go along in case you need a family member close right now."

He was shocked. She knew, and she wanted to help him. He sat before the wall and started to talk just letting memories pour out of him, she never once mentioned he was crying or when he lost his temper and wanted to blast something. She even taught him how to conjure furniture then slowly blast it to bits. That was how Severus found him blasting pieces off a massive bureau. "A little to the left and you will take out the entire drawer."His silky voice echoed. Kaitou smiled. "Good afternoon Professor Snape." "Lady Mordane." She grinned.

"Call me Kaitou, you are my son's head of house. Atop that were going on vacation together." He smirked. "Severus." she only smiled. Together they got Draco up and on the move for classes, Hermione plunged into the room with Harry a step behind. "Draco!" and just like that the boy was on the end of one of her fierce hugs. "We have charms in 5 minutes." He noticed harry had his book bag and robes and they took off in a hurry. Severus looked back at the wall to see the globe had vanished leaving only sparkles and a clean wall. Shortly there after Severus too departed.


	7. Departure

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 6: Departure

Dumbledore looked down at the documents before him, his blue eyes not twinkling. Vernon Dursley had made a mess of his plans 10 years ago. Turning the boy over to that Duarti. Albus rarely lost his temper but that night he had the blood wards had gone inert and potter vanished out of the country with the female. He had been picking over the adoption papers with a fine tooth comb but found nothing to sink his teeth into. He needed to get Harry to trust him and act for the greater good or all was lost.

Kaitou rolled over in bed and stretching out she yawned. "Today I get my kits!" She was out of bed and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes later she was clean dressed and putting her hair up. Once it was in her style of a thigh length braided tail she ignored breakfast in favor of coffee. "Vacation with my kits..." She purred and downed her coffee and tossed the cup toward the sink but her house elf caught it with her magic. Kaitou checked papers and her own gear before shrinking it all into her pocket. She stepped through a door into the main cabin of the carriage and settled into a seat. "My lady we will be landing at hogsmeade station shortly." Her house elf spoke and the woman relaxed feeling the carriage bump gently down and her house elf take the reigns of the horses and guide them towards the main gates.

Flitwick noticed the carriage rolling smoothly up the lawn with Hagrid next to it. Someone got out and Flitwick was stunned by the creature standing there. A lovely young woman got out and entered the school. It was lunch time and the students were free to leave after the meal. Hagrid brought the woman to Mcgonagall who was astonished. That's when the doors opened and the students spilled out. Hermione spotted her first and waived catching the two boys attention. Harry saw his mother and his face lit up. Draco saw the woman and his eyes dimmed slightly.

But his godfather put his hand on his shoulder and together the four made their way to the Duarti. "Lady Mordane." Hermione curtsied. "The carriage is waiting my Kits." Hermione's eyes widened on seeing the horse drawn carriage the Lady rode in. "I have spoken to your parents Hermione you are to accompany us on this adventure." the Duarti whispered in the girls ear. Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to look at the looming Duarti. "I get to go too?"Kaitou nodded and Hermione hugged her waist and she purred.

A few moments later they were rolling down the lawns picking up speedas they passed through the gate they lifted off. "Wow!" Draco said as he looked at the ground falling away and looked at the horses pulling the carriage. "Lady Mordane, what kind of horses are those?"She smiled. "Nightmares. Once we land there will be a lot to do so I might as well show you around the carriage."She turned and opened a door that wasn't there before. "This is the main room eating and lessons will be done in here."The room was large and decorated with dark woods and over stuffed chairs. She showed them her traveling library as well as the corridors where the bedrooms were housed. "The kits are housed in this corridor. Three rooms kits pick amongst yourselves." Then she went up a level and there were two rooms one with a potion's bottle on the door, the other with a red moon. Severus opened the room with the potions bottle and enjoyed the wrought iron and wing back chairs in his room for the next two weeks.

Harry got the other two settled and when the clocks in the rooms chirped "Dinner time!" They gathered around the table for ham, scalloped potatoes and sparkling cider. It was a relaxing affair Draco seemed a little down and Kaitou smiled at him. "I have only one more room to show you." The room was bare stone and covered in scorch marks. "This is the dueling room. You will be learning a few things in here. Draco already is getting lessons but each lesson will be one on one for a while." The two groaned but Draco had pride in his face. She kept his secret just that secret. "Maybe you can ask Severus to impart some extra wisdom without the dunderheads." the man in question snorted in amusement. "we'll see"

The days passed brightly for the five, Kaitou sent the boys and Severus to a quidditch game while she took Hermione to the salon. The girls read and got pampered while the boys yelled themselves horse watching the harpies vs vultures. Severus was actually having fun. His godson was celebrating the vultures victory with none other then Harry potter. Lily's child. He cut his thoughts off when the boys pulled him towards the bookshop where they were to meet up with the girls only to have to lock his jaw. Kaitou was dressed in a Slytherin green gown that tied about her neck a white fur was draped behind her and she wasn't wearing her boots. So her paw sat in full view on the ground. Her silvery-white hair was free to drape its way around her and she was smiling at Hermione next to her. Light purple eyes glittering in the fading light.

Harry and Draco were struck dumb. Hermione wore a deep blue dress with silver accents her hair was straightened and sleek. Her amber eyes were lit up with whatever lesson was going on. As she responded to something Kaitou said she saw the three, smiled and waived. That action drew Kaitou's eyes to Severus'. He saw her smile and realized he had a smirk on his face. He saw the boys rejoin her and the girl and realized they had been just as speechless as he. It was a proven fact no normal woman would love him but what about this Duarti? Could she love him ugly as he was?


	8. Vacation & The Return

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 7: Vacation & The Return

Kaitou looked over the land as they flew. They were making their way back from Romania where they had crawled threw several library's. Hermione and the others had loved the final outing before heading back to Scotland. Severus had easily found himself with a stack of books to take home. Kaitou herself found the memories of the look of eagerness on the mans face made her blood heat and heart race. She was unsure why she felt this way, but she enjoyed spending time with the surly professor.

It was a couple hours later Severus made his way down to get some coffee when he noticed Kaitou at the window. "Good morning." She turned and smiled at him. "Bright morning Severus." Once Severus had his coffee they sat in silence looking out the window perfectly comfortable as they waited for the Kits to awaken. Thirty minutes later Hermione came down fresh out of the shower, dressed in similar style to Kaitou. "Good morning Professors." Kaitou chuckled and Severus nodded. The boys came down a while later actually dressed and alert. "Good morning Mamen. Morning Professor Snape." "Good morning Godfather, Lady Mordane." The boys called in unison as they joined the table. Kaitou and Severus sat in the two larger chairs and the house elf appeared. "Good morning Mistress and Young Master. What can Kaya get for your breakfast." Once they told her what they wanted, the elf popped away to return with plates of food for each. She also fetched them drinks and left them to eat. "Mmm Kaya makes the best oatmeal." Harry said as they all dug in to their food. Kaitou nodded over her oatmeal and watched as the other three at the table ate a full English breakfast.

After the meal they retired to the room for lessons, Severus taking Harry and Hermione to the library. While Kaitou took Draco to the dueling room. She was teaching Accio and a few defensive charms to the blonde boy. At lunch time they switched students and went back to lessons. Kaitou was teaching both etiquette and dueling, while Severus taught potions and defense. When they met that night the kits were exhausted. "We land at Hogwarts in less then an hour. Its time you kits get cleaned up and changed into your robes. Hermione I have something for you. I used the potions lab and came up with a potion that should make your hair easier to manage, I'm no master at potions but its a variation of the potion I use on my own hair." Hermione thanked the Duarti and took off to her room to shower. Before he could say anything Kaitou handed over the recipe for him to look at. "Thank you." Kaitou also asked Severus if he would brew it and the lotion for Harry's developing paws. "Yes I'll brew these. They are relatively simple and quick to make. Can I have the recipe for your hair potion? I may be able to improve it." She wrote it out and handed it to him also. Severus left the table to get cleaned up and change also.

By the time they were ready to land at hogsmeade the four were excellently groomed up. Kaitou went along the line of kits and straightened collars, ties and she herself groomed Hermione's hair into a sleek mass of coils. The Duarti was proud to see her kits ready for school. "Ok kits were about to land and the carriage will take us all the way to the castle. We are ahead of the train so we can stay in the carrage for a bit until the others arrive. Have you packed away all that your taking to school. IF you don't have enough room you can leave books here and I will send them to you if you need them." Hermione seemed to relax then, and she went back to her bedroom to choose which books to take with her. Kaitou continued to speak but projected her voice a bit so Hermione could still hear her.

"I will also be sending communication globes with all of you so I can be reached at anytime for any reason. I received the new books for you Hermione, they are out here on the table so don't forget to pack them. I have re-cursed them so fair warning. One day I will teach you this hex so you can protect your own books." They heard a Thank you come through the door way. Kaitou handed out the globes in cloth bags that when opened had several of them inside. She explained she would still send goodies to them as she came across them. That their lessons were set on Saturday from nine am to five pm breaks included.

Severus was told he was welcome to sit in on the lessons if he had time. Kaitou's ear twitched and she looked out the window. "Looks like the first carriages are coming through the gates." The kits hugged her and grabbed their trunks and waited outside Severus thanked Kaitou and kissed her hand, she purred at him and a soft blush colored her cheek bones. He too departed and she watched the four of them walk up the stairs and out of her sight. She called to Anzu who drove the carriage and the elf got the horses moving once again. The trip back to japan would take a day but Kaitou was rubbing her chest bone and looked back at the castle fading in the distance. She felt a bit hollow after having them with her. But for the life of her couldn't figure out why.

Harry and Draco returned to their dorm after the dinner and sat on their beds facing one another. "That was the best vacation I can remember." Harry said grinning. "It was wonderful, I only wish I could tell my mother about it." The blonde sighed. "Why not write to your father and ask him to read the letter to your mother's grave. Mamen tells me all the time the spirits of those we love never really leave us. It might also cheer your father up to know you had a good time." Draco smirked liking the idea. "Your right I'll write him right away. Can I use Hedwig? Father hasn't bought me an owl yet. I am hoping I can talk him into a raptor instead." Harry nodded and Draco pulled several sheets of parchment out and started writing. When he was finished the letter was four pages long. He signed his name and rolled up the parchment. Harry went over and woke Hedwig who nibbled his fingers gently. "Hedwig will you take this letter to Lucius Malfoy and wait for a reply."The bird seemed to nod and stuck out a foot. Harry tied the rolled letter to her anklet and the white eagle took off.

Lucius was reading in his study when the eagle arrived, he offered it bacon and she nibbled his finger in gratitude before sticking her leg out for him to untie the message. Breaking the familiar seal he unrolled it and began to read. A small smile broke over his face before he began to write a reply. The letter formed easily as he wrote telling his son he was coping and was glad to know he had had a great time with the Duarti and he asked after the lessons and how he enjoyed those. He also penned a small letter to Severus asking how the trip was and if Draco was coping well without his mother. He sent both letters off. Draco's with Hedwig and Severus' with his eagle owl Brutus.


	9. Decisions & Gifts

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 8: Decisions & Gifts

Around a stout oak table five professors sat, four of them sitting beneath large banners. The crests of the houses they commanded stood out proudly on each banner. But the other Professor sat beneath the School's seal of all houses. This was the Headmistress of Bloodmoon Academy. Aribella Snow. She was old and wise. She had led the school for half a century without issue. This meeting would decide where their next location would be as their time in Japan was coming to a close. "I vote Italy!" One professor said he was a robust man in his thirties with kind eyes. The banner above him was black and yellow with the picture of a wolverine as the house mascot. "Daniel Italy hosted us already it would be boring to go back. I vote Greece." A willowy brunette chimed in her eyes were sharp with intelligence. The colors of bronze and blue gleamed above her, a fierce looking hawk glared down at them.

"Mina, we have been to the library at Alexandra before. I vote Drumstrang." A man with a proud smile and bold blue eyes sat under crimson and gold, a Unicorn gleaming on the banner. The four turned to the final member of the table who was stairing at them amused with one eyebrow raised. "Dane. I don't think the kits will appreciate the unforgiving climate of the north-lands after spending time here." Snow spoke before the argument started. "Where is your suggestion?" Kaitou smirked. "England. Hogwarts to be exact. My kit is there and we have not visited english soil in over seven hundred years." The other's eyes widened slightly.

The banner of Emerald and Silver hung above her the image of a massive wolf stared down at them. "England..."Mina said as she contemplated the library not read in seven centuries. "I Head of Clan Hawkthorn agree with the Alpha of Chan War-wolf." She used the ceremonial words and both banners took on a subtle glow. "I Head of Clan Unicorn agree with the Alpha of Clan War-wolf." The crimson and gold began to glow. "I Head of Clan Wolverine agree with the Alpha of clan War-wolf." With all four banners glowing Headmistress Snow only smiled. "In accordance with our ancient Bylaws on the turn of the next year we will journey to England and take up residence at Hogwarts.

And with that my friends you are dismissed to your duties or what have you." And with that the meeting disbanded and the four professors departed to their preferred areas of the castle. As Kaitou walked the dungeon paths in the dark she smiled. There was a joyus feeling of being reunited with her kits. But also was the unquenchable excitement of seeing Severus again. It had finally dawned on her that she favored the man, his dark brooding looks attracted her. His voice sent quivers down her spine in such delightful ways. And his hands fascinated her. He was a puzzle and she wanted to be the one to try and solve him.

She stopped suddenly a flush on her face though it was too dark to tell. She was deeply attracted to the potion's master and the revelation caused her to blush. With a smile and a chuckle she continued on her path through the darkness. She decided she would write him a small note and send a gift.

Severus was having one hell of a bad day, students blowing up cauldrons, getting into fights and all around giving him one hell of a migraine. His Slytherins were working on their homework in the common room but he thought back to the incident that had started it all.

Ron Weasley was not enjoying potions class he was sat near Potter and Malfoy. He decided to drop something in their potion to ruin it. He chose a random ingredient off his desk and made ready to toss it in. When he thought neither were looking he tossed the little pod into their cauldron. Hermione had just happened to look up at that moment to see Ron toss the pod into the bubbling potion. She yelped and yelled. "Draco, Harry Get DOWN!" Without hesitating both dropped to the floor just before the whole thing went BANG! Students hit the floor. Draco and Harry jumped away from the spreading potion as Severus rushed forward.

He quickly sent several students to the hospital wing and called Hermione forward. "What Happened?" She took a breath and began. "I saw Ron toss something into their potion and saw the violent color change. I called out to warn them and well..." Severus nodded. "I see miss Granger, Weasley detention for a month! You could have killed several of your classmates today. I will also be writing to your parents to advise them of the situation. You will also clean this up by hand." He waived his wand and a scrub brush,bucket and mop appeared. The boys gingerly picked their bags up checking for any spillage and both were glad the table protected them.

The rest of the class was dismissed to lunch when Hedwig returned but she wasn't alone. His mother's black phoenix landed on Draco's shoulder causing its load to poke him in the chest. "ow.." He mumbled. They relieved the bird of his burden and were surprised when he didn't fly immediately out of the hall. Instead they watched the bird with a letter and small package in his beak make for the teachers table. Severus was just sitting down when the bird landed on the table before him. He retrieved the small package and letter and was amused to see the bird steal a piece of meat from a nearby platter. He opened the box and only years of blank expressions kept the smile off his face. Within the box lay a carved pendant and chain glowing silver liquid within the vial gave off a subtle light. A carved fox with black wings held the vial securely. It was unicorn blood. Pure and untainted. He didn't remove the pendant from its nest but instead closed the box and placed it in his robe pocket. He opened the letter and on black parchment these words were written in silvery ink. _'Severus, may this light your way in darkness. This blood was taken by permission so it wont curse you. If darkness surrounds you it can be used as a portkey. It can only be activated by you touching your blood to the pendant's wings. Kaitou'_ He refolded the letter and placed it in the same pocket. When he looked up to the bird, he was gone he barely caught the long tail vanishing out the upper window.

The rest of his day was much better, gave a few detentions, protected his Slytherins and searched for a fitting gift for the Duarti. Finally he found one he thought suited her the most. He called his raven and after instructing him to wait for a reply sent him on his way. Just as he was about to get up Lucius' owl dropped in and as he read the letter and sighed before replying. Across the ocean the packing for the trip to Hogwarts was beginning to get underway. Carriages, mounts and carts were being loaded up slowly with care. There was a purpose to the way they packed with the trip across the ocean in just a short while it would be a hectic journey even with the gate travel. Bloodmoon would soon be on the move.


	10. Arrival of the Redmoon

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 9: Arrival of the Redmoon

When the raven arrived at Dragon academy he found the person his package was for atop a fearsome mount ordering the packing of her dungeons. Kaitou looked up and saw the raven circling towards her at an even keel. Ravens were rare as messengers due they borrowed some of their masters magic to carry their letters nearly as fast as a phoenix. He landed on her shoulder and carefully handed her the package. Her claws severed the string and paper with ease though when she opened the box her heart skipped a beat. Within black velvet lay a platinum necklace with a beautifully crystal pendant in the shape of a potions bottle. Inside the bottle was a shining gold potion. "Liquid luck" She mumbled before looking to the letter holding the box with her tail. Breaking the seal she purred at the scent of the man. This was how a male should smell herbs, old parchment, sandalwood and something unique to Severus. She turned her eyes to the letter and began to read.

 _Dearest Kaitou,_

 _Thank you for the gift. In my particular line of work it could very well save my life. You have shown me my life is precious to you. So my gift is of the same type. There are numerous protection and warning charms imbued into your necklace. To protect you from any would would try to due you harm. Your life is also precious to me. Yours, Severus_

Her eyes lit up and she removed the necklace from its resting place. Transferring the bird carefully to a nearby stump she placed it about her throat noting it was a bit loose on her until it abruptly re-sized its self to fit her like a well loved choke-collar. She loved it when she shook her head the crystal rang sweetly unbreakable no doubt. She pulled her wand and began casting the charms and spells rang as some of her students watched. Until she held a crystal rose in her hand black as night that faded to purple unto a haunting blue at the tips. She kissed the flower and gave it instructions before summoning a small piece of parchment and scribbling a small note and tying the thing to the raven. She looked at the raven. "Will you accept a small bit of my magic to speed you safely home?" The raven nodded and she placed a finger on his beak and watched his eyes light up. Shortly later the little black streak was gone.

The Clan of the war-wolf was finished packing and was now only tending their mounts to pass the time until the others finished. Clans Wolverine and Hawkthorne also finished packing and tended their carriages while waiting. Finally Clan Unicorn was done and after one last dinner at Dragon Academy they departed. The journey would take them over a week with the gate to complete. They as the only mounted unit on the ground traveled at a moderate pace. The rest were mounted on brooms including the teachers. "Alpha." Her 5 year beta called as he looked over his year. "Its nearly dark and the younger years are signaling to land with the carriages." You see only 4th years and above had mounts the rest rode in the several Carriages the Clan had. Her personal carriage was also among them. "Signal the others it time to stop for the night."

The carriages set down and the riders got off their mounts removed their tack and groomed and fed them before seeing to their own needs. The songs that night made the surroundings echo with joy and laughter. Tomorrow they would reach the gate and then it would take them across the ocean and a few days ride from Hogwarts. They slept that night with Clan War-wolf on guard and left early the next day while the clan slept in their carriages. Their mounts followed easily without being led. By lunch the War-wolves were back in saddle and easily caught up to the caravan. They stopped at the gate site and looked at the stone arch that would carry them across the ocean.

Harry and Draco were at the breakfast table when a white fire-bird carried a globe into the hall and dropped it before the head table. The woman who stood there was Headmistress Snow. "Hogwarts, You have been chosen by ancient methods to be our next hosting school. We will require quarters and room in your great hall. We come to foster peace and learning. Our classes wont mesh with yours unless our students ask to sit in on a certain class. We are coming to you by the morrow. See you under the Bloodmoon." The smoke sworls and spins and poofs into sparkles that drifted everywhere. Albus was silently pissed since they had made the announcement in the great hall he couldn't deny them entry into the castle unless he wanted a lot of questions asked. If they had sent him the message in private he could have said he never received the message and the bylaws wouldn't be in effect. He could feel Hogwarts changing to welcome the new students to its halls. He couldn't feel exactly what was happening but he knew it was now out of his hands... For the moment.

The entire school looked upon the wrapped body of their potions master and let out noises of remorse, the old man had died three days after gating to Scotland in his sleep. He had spoken to each of the Clan heads and the Headmistress before passing on. They lit the sacred fire and watched his body turn to ash. Then they gathered it all up into a special urn and sent it to his final resting place next to his wife who had passed away some turns before. They turned and once again headed for Hogwarts the Clans would hold their celebrations of his life there. "Alpha." She turned her head, to look at the man who addressed her. "Yes Herd Stallion?" The formality was grave but there. "We no longer have a potions master. We will need another." He stated. "Hogwarts has a resident master that we can learn from while we begin the Search." he nodded and returned to his broom. They were but a few hours from Hogwarts the presence of the War-wolf Clans mounts scared off most creatures those that were not frightened were either fought and destroyed or left them in peace. Kaitou collected lots of ingredients for Severus.

The centaurs they offered respect and fresh berries from Japan. The herd was pleased and they gained the right of passage and hunt within centaur lands. They offered fresh kills to the elders of the clan of Centaurs and were thanked before moving on. Kaitou looked at the sky and snorted. It was damn near Sun-high and her Clan was forced to be awake for the when they arrived at Hogwarts. But she was excited to see Severus and her kits again. Hermione had been using her globes a lot to get regular instruction on her etiquette and manner of dress. The Duarti looked again to the sky and Headmistress Snow came up beside her. "I know this is highly irregular but something had felt off since we arrived, can you sense it?" Kaitou nodded. "its making my tail bristle and bothers me yet what ever it is, its not ready for war yet." Snow nodded solemnly. "Darkness grows on this land. And we must be ready to meet it." Kaitou nodded and softly growled.

Hogwarts was abuzz with the information that a new school was coming. And just as they sat down to lunch. Horns blared and drums pounded, Bloodmoon had arrived. Harry was up out of the hall and half way down the corridor before Draco caught up with him. "There here!" Hermione squealed from the doorway. She was going to miss lunch and go read by the lake when she heard the horns. Hundreds and hundreds of brooms filled the sky as did flying carriages. "Look Harry, Pegasus!" Most of the clans landed in formations and the carriages too landed further out. The teachers appeared and Aribella Snow landed her griffin before them. Before she spoke a sound of rumbling thunder drifted across the grounds, louder and louder it became until.. Suddenly seemingly hundreds upon hundreds of unicorns spilled from the forest with mounted riders. Some carrying a banner with a vicious looking wolf upon it. The massive mounted force lined into a strict near military formation. A cloaked rider on a black unicorn rode up and stood at the head of the formation and all was silent before Headmistress Snow began to speak. "Headmaster Dumbledore. It is Sun-high on the promised day. Here we stand before you."


	11. Hermione's Choice

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 10: Hermione's choice

Kaitou walked into the school with her entire clan behind her the magical stables had been set up and the unicorns set up for the night. Kaitou was following the smell of food from the great hall. The four clans entered one by one until only Clan War-wolf was left they took the now empty space at the end of the Slytherin table. The house all remained standing until Kaitou sat at the head of the table in a throne like chair. "Be seated pups." The entire Clan struggled through lunch to Hogwarts and ignored the announcements that came from Dumbledore. Aribella rose from her chair beside him and every eye from Bloodmoon was upon her. "My children, it has been over 700 years since our school has stood on these grounds. When Bloodmoon became the first traveling school all the others made an bylaw that says thus. "When the Bloodmoon comes we shall offer shelter,food and the opportunity to learn. No future Headmaster/Headmistress will refuse them entry unless no message of intent is received." She saw the amused looks from the other staff. "Our message was received and we came to you on the promised day. Given it will take our bodies a few days to adjust to this time change I am postponing classes for one week. Clan heads will come to Headmaster Dumbledore and my self after the meal for den assignments. The tables you have sat at will be your permanent places for our time here. Tomorrow the banners will hang over your proper places. Now let us enjoy this bountiful food and be gracious to our hosts for the next seven turns. Peace to you."

The entire school of Bloodmoon replied. "And to you, Headmistress" The food appeared on their side of the tables and the eating started suddenly it was quiet and Kaitou heard steps approaching her table so she looked up from her food to see Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath before speaking slightly loud so her request could be heard by the Clan. She curtsied and began to speak. "Honorable Alpha of Clan War-wolf, I seek the protection of your Clan." Kaitou raised an eyebrow and looked at her year Beta's there were seven of them. Their faces were slightly in awe of the girl from Hogwarts. "Why, do you seek safety among us? Do you not have a clan of your own?" Her 7th year beta asked the still curtsying girl. "No, Hogwarts has houses not Clans and my housemates have already tried to destroy my property more then once. My only allies are in the house of Serpents so when eating I am subject to taunts and foul words thrown at me." Kaitou raised her hand and stood. "I Alpha of clan War-wolf see your plight and grant you sanctuary among us. You will have an escort to your quarters or you may choose to be quartered among us. Duran." A young boy jumped to his feet. "Yes Alpha!" "Seat your new year mate. And let us eat." Kaitou returned to her chair and Duran seated Hermione next to him so he could talk to her about the rules of the Clan.

Dumbledore was silently fuming in his head Sanctuary was a pureblood custom when a child was abused or mistreated. Thy could ask another house to take them in and they would become one of their own and he knew what that meant. Hermione Granger was no longer a student of Hogwarts but of Bloodmoon. According to the Law of 1412 AD. He turned to Aribella and opened his mouth to speak when large birds swooped in through the open upper windows to drop mail to the Students of Bloodmoon. Severus' again had mail from someone but it was a small box and a note he couldn't see what it said but the man be held an evil smile. Dumbledore sighed seeing Ron Weasley staring at the Slytherin table at Harry and Malfoy. Ron was seeing red, the snooty little tramp had been accepted by the top ranked school in the Wizarding world. Ron was blind with rage but knew he couldn't do anything in front of all the professors.

After lunch he noticed that the blood when students split off into four separate groups each clan took a different way towards their quarters he noticed with a grand that clan War-wolf was quartered in the dungeons. Once the clan will settle into their quarters immediately Kaitou went looking for Harry. She found him to corridors away, talking to Draco. Both boys upon seeing their favorite Duarti attacked her with hugs, she laughs and embrace them both. "I see you both are pleased that we are here." Suddenly she was sniffing the air finding the sense she wanted most to see besides her son. Draco noticed and smiled elbowing Harry who looked at his mother oddly and then grinned."

"You know mother Prof. Snape's office is not far from here." They escorted her there and then left. With her right hand she knocked gently upon the wooden door, it swung open and the man's face seemed to light up. "So you have come to see me after all." Severus purred out. Kaitou smiled and purred back. "I have gifts for you ingredients and things we have collected along the way." They carefully sorted and packed away all the ingredients the clan had brought him. Some of them extremely rare from the heart of the forest, others he had just been out of and had not time to go get them from the forest edge. They talked for awhile until Kaitou yawned unexpectedly. "Oh I apologize." She said with her hand over her mouth. That's when Severus noticed the dainty claws she sported. "May I ask you a question before I send you to bed?" She smiled and nodded. " How is Harry becoming a Duarti?" Kaitou smiled.

"Just after I received him from that fat lard of an uncle of his, He came down with a terrible flu. I took him to the nearest magical hospital in the US of A. They needed blood because the magical virus was draining his blood supply to fuel itself. I told them to use my blood 'ecause being magical myself protects me from all sorts of poisons and infections." She yawned again and blinked her eyes sleepily. "They did so. It took nearly 3 pints of my blood to stabilize him over a period of twenty four hours. Now the changes are beginning to take place. In all thoughts and purposes he is my son. Though we keep a magical picture of his parents in his room, he knows they will always be in his heart." Severus was awestruck by the tale. And caught the exhausted look in the Duarti's eyes. "Come I'll escort you to your quarters." They went down a few levels and over one Corridor and a large painting stood there. It was Lord Slytherin's other portrait.

He looked down at them and raised an eyebrow. "Lord Slytherin. My name is Kaitou Mordane I seek entry to the quarters behind you." He suddenly smiled. "Your son has told me much about you Lady. When ever you wish entry simply say Potions." She smiled at her password. "Good eve to you Severus I feel my bed calling me." He bowed and she curtsied and they went their separate ways. The portrait swung open and she vanished into its vast depths. After showering she dried off with a spell and went to bed. She awoke the next morning around 11:30 and stretched herself into a more focused state. She purred at the thought of Severus and brightened her kits were all nearby. "Mistress are you awake?" She looked at Kaya, that elf had been with her since cub-hood. "Yes Kaya I am awake. And actually hungry for once." The elf smiled and popped away to fetch her mistress some breakfast.

When she pushed the plate away Kaya cleared the table of all but her coffee and was astonished when she asked for tea instead. "I slept well I don't need it to awaken this bright dawn." Kaya was overjoyed and happily served her mistress her favorite tea and popped away. After tea it was pushing on 12:30 and she knew the first of her Clan would be showering and readying for the day. She groomed up and got dressed. She couldn't wait to see what Severus thought of her clothing. She left her quarters and headed for the large common room her Clan had been given. When she entered they jumped to their feet. "Bright morning my pups. How goes it." They all relaxed at seeing her style. Pants with chains and a emerald tube top her paws bare and resting lightly on the floor. The entire Clan left for the great hall Hermione chatting with some of her new year mates and pointing things out in a book. She would be happy among them. Once she went through the sorting ceremony she would find her Clan. Though something made Kaitou think she belonged among them.


	12. The call of Aid

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 11: The call of aid & the formation of an Alliance

Harry approached his mother after the meal and was pulled into a hug that made all his worries vanish. He heard an "oof" and realized his mother was hugging Draco as well. "My kits I have returned to you." Draco melted into her affection. "Harry I received the first of the Audits and needless to say we must speak promptly."Harry smiled. "Ok mother lead the way." They parted from Draco at the Slytherin common room and entered Kaitou's room. "Your accounts have been misused and unjustly tapped into. They beheaded a goblin called Griphook who was your former account manager. Master Bloodclaw will now oversee the potter accounts. Things which were removed from your vault are being recovered as we speak but we are talking about mishaps that go back to the day I received you." Harry was in awe then a question popped into his head. "What about my parents will was that there?" She smiled at him. "Yes it is and the curses keeping it sealed are being unraveled as we speak." She growled softly. "As it is I was able to obtain documents on what happened to Narcissa and am currently studying them as I wait for the next letter from the Goblin nation. Harry Sat in his chair thinking. "Mother I wish to write a letter to Master Bloodclaw. Will you help me?" she nodded and together they wrote it and after sealing it, sent it off with Hedwig.

Bloodclaw was having a rather nasty unprofitable day, his new accounts were a mess from years of mismanagement from that fool Griphook. Suddenly a white eagle descended to his desk and landed on the perch attached to it. Bloodclaw was offered the letter with the dignity that all raptors possessed. He noticed the seals of house Potter and Clan Mordane and his eyes widened. He quickly opened the letter and was surprised by what he read.

 _Dear Master Bloodclaw,_

 _I wish to personally thank you for managing my families accounts and getting such an enormous job underway. I have received the first audit and am proud of the way you are handling it. All I ask of you is that you use any means you need to unlock my birth parents will. Maybe it will give us a clue to who committed such fraud and brought dishonor to the Goblin Nation._

 _May your gold ever prosper,_

 _Harry Potter_

Bloodclaw was stunned a human addressed him properly and was trying to salvage the honor of the Nation. He promptly took the letter to the Clan Chieftain and gave it to him for reading. The chieftain nodded his head to his thoughts. "The young Lord has been schooled well by the Duarti. He even wishes you to prosper, which to a goblin is a high regard." The elder chieftain grunted again. "This child may be the one foretold in times long ago when I was but a rockling." Kaitou and Harry spent the time catching up, when she told him the potions master's death he got an idea. "Ask Professor Snape to teach them he is a great teacher!" Kaitou smiled and nodded. "I will approach him before breaking my fast." She noticed the hour and sent him to one of spare bedrooms in her quarters. The War-wolves patrolled the castle until just before dawn then returned to the dungeons to sleep. They kept a list of who they caught and turned it over to Kaitou at dawn before they went to sleep.

Breakfast at Hogwarts was normal except that they noticed the absence of the War-wolves and their Alpha before morning classes started. The other three houses seemed to think this was normal and ignored the large empty places at the Slytherin table. The students attended morning classes and as they were sitting down to lunch the War-wolves wandered in. The other three houses nodded in difference to them and eyes popped open when Hermione and Kaitou walked in. Hermione was wearing black pants, shiny black boots, a emerald sleeveless shirt and a choker with a tiny war-wolf on it. Kaitou was wearing a Slytherin green tube-top, black jeans, her dragon hide boots and a knee length vest, along with a very familiar silver collar and little potions bottle.

Hermione went to stand by her new year mates and Kaitou went to the head of the table and nodded to the Headmistress before sitting and gesturing the others to sit. The mail came for the Bloodmoon students and after eating Kaitou caught up to Severus and called his name. "Severus a moment?" He turned and saw her smile and her tail wiggled slightly. "Yes Kaitou?" She handed the roll of parchment to him. "I can see you haven't had a good morning. Those are the students we caught out of bed. Maybe you need some truly nasty chores done?" He smiled and she purred. "Kaitou you are truly a gift to me." She purred louder. "Well I have students who would like to sit in on your classes Master Amon passed away on the journey here so we need lessons in potions from a master. You were my first thought."

Severus was stunned, she wanted him to teach some of her Bloodmoon students potions? They talked for a bit longer then went their separate ways to teach classes. When Severus arrived at his classroom he could see Hogwarts on one side of the hall and 21 Bloodmoon first years including Granger on the other side. Both were silent but Bloodmoon was more aware when they straightened at his appearance. He let them into the classroom and he found mostly the Slytherin's sat with Bloodmoon. He could see they wore collar pins and only Hermione didn't have one yet. He was aware the sorting ceremony for her would be held at dinner tonight. He started his lesson and was surprised at the complex questions from the traveling students. And he loved it. He was really able to get into his lecture with them and noticed they would explain for the slower Hogwarts students. They always addressed him as Master Snape and once he assigned Hogwarts students their homework he asked the Bloodmoon students to write a list of all the potions they had brewed in the months since school began.

Being nearly Christmas Hogwarts would be on break soon and if possible he wanted to hold a few advanced lessons if the upper years proved to be this competent. He released the class and he saw Harry stayed behind. "Professor, I need more of the lotion if you have any please." he walked into his office and brought back a mid sized blue bottle and handed it to harry. Before handing him two larger bottles. "The clear bottle is for miss Granger. The Purple-blue is for your mother. Its their hair potions only I have improved on them." Harry thanked him and departed with the other bottles, Hermione and Draco were waiting for him in the hall. "Here Hermione. Its your new hair potion from Professor Snape."

Hermione smiled and departed for her next class. It took Harry some time before he was able to find his mother, he was lucky he didn't have a class this hour. After giving her the bottle he retreated to watch her instructing her class on the use of their wands in basic combat. The weekend before Christmas came and most of the Hogwarts students left. The now larger family went to Hogsmeade for Christmas shopping. Severus was almost gleeful and prepare for the Yule ball. He was planning to ask Kaitou, to be his date. He came around the corner to see a fight between several Griffindor's three Bloodmoon students and one first-year Slytherin. Suddenly there was someone standing next to him and allowed command was barked. "Sheathe your wands now!" The bark was fierce and deep, Kaitou was pissed. They did as she commanded the Griffindor's opening their mouths to say something. Severus barked. "Silence, I'll have no backtalk from anyone."

Kaitou surprised him she pulled the first year Slytherin off the floor and knelt before her. "Child tell me what has happened?" The young child bolstered by the woman's now gentle voice and the presence of her head of house began to speak. "They attacked me all of them the Griffindor's I yelled and yelled for help and then the others came. The ones with the red moons, they brought some more my housemates with them, they were trying to save me." Kaitou patted her head gently checking for lumps and bumps and passed her wand over the girl gently healing the scrapes and cuts she could find. She turned to look at Severus one ear cocked in his direction, and when she heard his heart racing she knew he was furious. These were fourth and fifth year students against one first-year. Kaitou rose to her paws gently taking the child by the hand. As she walked close to Severus she spoke softly and quietly said that only he would hear her. "I will take the Slytherin's and my students and the child and go up the hall. I hope you give them hell." She called the Slytherin students to her as well as her own, and walked up the hallway gently talking to the child who held her hand. To say Severus handed out some fierce detentions that they he was almost legendary in his fury.

That day came lunch Albus was waiting for Severus to take a seat at the table so he could try to get his Griffindor is out of trouble when Kaitou and Severus walked in together he knew he was in trouble. "Here ye hear ye. The Clan of The War-wolf has decided to form an alliance with House Slytherin." Headmistress Snow stood up promptly. "House Slytherin do you accept Clan War-Wolf's offer and do you know what it entails." Severus stood tall before speaking. "House Slytherin accepts. Yes we are aware of what it will entail and our duties to Clan War-Wolf. A first year of my house was brutally attacked today by nine fourth-year students Clan War- Wolf stepped in to help without ever thinking about it." Headmistress Snow smiled before speaking. "So let it be written, So let it be done. I Arabella Snow congratulate Clan Slytherin and Clan War-Wolf." She raised her wand and waved it high at the banners suddenly they changed. The Wolf and the Serpent became intertwined. Dumbledore could only think how many more problems this was going to cause and his plan for the greater good.


	13. The Will & The surprise in the Dark

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 12: The Will & The surprise in the Dark

That night at dinner Hermione stood in the middle of the great hall with all eyes upon her standing before a table with four wands upon it. She knew only one wand would be perfect, and feel complete. She ran her hands over each wand but was slightly afraid to pick one up. But as she touched the last wand she felt the spark of warmth curl up her arm. Something told her that it would be all right to pick up this wand, so she reached out and grasped the grip and carefully lifted the wand from the black silk of the table. Heat, warmth and welcome shot through her from the wand and then the wand tip exploded with light. A mighty war wolf roared into the room galloping towards her it leapt at her and melted into her body. "Welcome daughter of Clan War Wolf." Hermione turned around to see Kaitou standing there smiling she realized what she was holding was Kaitou's wand she studied it for a moment and then handed it back as was proper. "Welcome child you will refer to me as Alpha from now on." She was once again fitted with the choker with the little war wolf and sat amongst her year mates with glee. "This concludes the sorting ceremony of Bloodmoon peace be with all." All of Bloodmoon replied. "Peace be with you."

Dumbledore was infuriated they were things missing from his office that he knew he had gotten from Gringotts years ago to keep track of Harry. And his chair was missing he too had gotten that from Harry's vault it had once belonged to Godric Griffindor. He knew that also meant the money he had once given Molly Weasley would now be charged against his account but they must never unlock Harry's parents will. He decided he would go to Gringotts tomorrow and lodge a protest. Meanwhile a very particular owl was making its way to the dungeon halls below. Kaitou received the owl and sent it on its way quickly, the words were few yet rang with the importance. Kaitou decided she would journey to Gringotts that very night do the invitation she was given and collect what was rightfully Harry's.

She didn't want to go alone in case of something happening so she tracked her way to Severus' quarters in the dungeons and tapped upon the door. "Who is there." He said into the hall and Kaitou appeared in the darkness. "Severus. I may need your help." He invited her in and she cast privacy wards around them. "Some strong wards. What do you need?" She sighed and explained about the letter from Gringotts. And what it entailed. "Of course I'll help your boy's mother was once my only friend." She purred at him. "Come we must go the letter says tonight." they departed after Severus grabbed his cloak. Once out of the castle they walked towards the gates. After exiting them they apparated to Diagon alley. Walking towards the bank Severus noticed Kaitou's tail was hovering around his hip, as if she expected to pull him out of firing range. He gently grasped her arm and tucked her hand into his elbow. She suddenly relaxed and her tail curled around his waist. "You need to relax people will notice you more alert and become alert themselves." he whispered and her ears caught his words and she relaxed completely into his hands. They entered the bank and were challenged. "Master Bloodclaw sent me a letter about my son. To him alone will I speak."Her words seemed harsh but to a goblin she had stated her business without being rude but simply to the point.

They were led to an meeting room well below the bank, it was decorated in beautiful blues and silvers. "Its Mytheril and Sapphire!" She exclaimed after studying it. Severus agreed both minerals had anti listening properties in their raw forms and in this quantity the room was sealed from outsiders. "You are correct Duarti." The pair whirled but did not draw their wands on the two goblins who had entered. "You are wise indeed." They were gestured to sit. And did so. "I am Clan Chieftain Axeheart. I have come to you because Master Bloodclaw came to me when he received your son's most noble letter of gratitude. None such letter has a goblin received before." Kaitou nodded softly purring. "I see. What made you call me so late if I may ask?"

They held out a beautifully crafted box with the names _Lilly & James Potter 09-15-80 _"The Will!"Severus exclaimed and the box was pushed forwards. "As his adoptive parent this goes to you until you bestow it on Lord Potter." Her purr deepened and changed into a small growl. "I will bestow it on the morrow. He needs this and we need to know who committed such crimes against both my son and the Goblin Nation." Both grinned darkly. "I see you have the same sense of justice you instilled in Lord Potter. I am grateful Duarti you were the one who raised him." She told the goblins about the rainy night so long ago and his face tightened, Before he spoke. "There is a goblin prophecy that may or may not refer to your child." The Duarti's claws flexed and she was still her tail gently squeezing Severus for strength. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands and the claws instantly retracted and her fingers laced with his.

"We will see this through."She said and the goblin nodded. "I will have the prophecy found at once so that we may study it." She nodded and they all stood. "Clan Chieftain I am proud to have met you, May your gold ever prosper." Kaitou said and Severus added. "And may your enemies fear your name." Axeheart grinned. "may your gold ever prosper Duarti. And thank you for your words and honor to my people it will not be forgotten." And he was gone leaving only Master Bloodclaw behind. The Master goblin watched the Duarti pick up the box and place it in her pocket and enchant it against thievery. When the pair left Master Bloodclaw chuckled. "They will make a good mated pair." and he too was gone into the darkness. The two teachers returned to Hogwarts and separated for the night after a very particular farewell.

"Kaitou?"She turned to look into his dark gray eyes. Most people mistook them for black. Because they turned that color in his anger. "Severus?" He screwed up his courage and decided to ask her. "Would you go to the Yule ball with me?" She purred and stepped into his personal space. "I would love to go with you. Can we incinerate rose bushes? I like to scare kissy little brats." He roared with laughter. "Not a problem. Its a task I also enjoy." She purred and came a little closer, her eyes almost glowing. "i would like to bestow a courting gift on you will you accept?" Severus knew enough about pure-blood courting that this was a huge step. "I gladly accept." He did not expect her to kiss him. Her lips were soft and yet firm against his and he leaned forwards deepening the chaste kiss. When they parted both were flushed and he saw her blush softly. "You are a wonderful kisser." he grinned and both laughed and parted. Dumbledore had no idea his very plans were about to be torn asunder as the Duarti entered her secured quarters and threw her head back and laughed. "We're Courting!" she howled to the empty suite and after a hot shower and fresh grooming she crawled into bed. Having no idea Severus had done the same thing in his chambers out of shock. He was courting Kaitou A blackblood who clearly liked his sarcastic cantankerous personality.


	14. The Reading & Sirius

A scroll Harry's Requiem

Chapter 13: The Reading & Sirius

Harry awoke it was early, earlier than usual for him. He turned over to get his glasses and discovered a scroll had been left there beside them. After putting on his glasses, he picked up the scroll turning it around he recognized his mother's seal. Breaking the seal he unrolled it and it said thus:

 _My son,_

 _I have retrieved your parents will from the goblin's_

 _come to my chambers directly after you read this._

 _bring Draco if you wish, Severus will also be present_

 _as a witness. I have sent a note to Hermione as well,_

 _so don't worry about her._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Mother_

Harry was up and out of bed like a shot he got a shower, woke Draco let Draco get a shower and both were out the door in under 10 minutes. They met Hermione walking into the sub dungeons and Hermione gripped both of their hands, she was worried. Just as they turn the corner into the dark Severus was suddenly there. "Good morning" he said quietly. "Good morning Professor Snape" the three children coursed. They entered the chambers to find Kaitou at the table the box below her folded hands. "Mother is that?" Harry asked in awe. "It is indeed my son please take your seats. Our guests will be arriving shortly." Severus sat next to Kaitou Hermione set on one side of Harry, Draco sat on the other. The large fireplace flamed green behind them and two people stepped out. One a goblin familiar to both Severus and Kaitou but to no one else. The second a woman dressed in brilliant red robes, this was Amelia Bones from the DMLE. Both were offered places at the table and sat in the final two seats.

"So we meet this morning December 24, 1991 to hear the will of one Lily and James Potter, is that correct?" The goblin nodded before speaking "It is Madam Bones, Lady Mordane and her son Lord Potter came to me with one request after I took over the potter accounts was to make this will heard and by law it states someone from the DMLE must be present." Master Bloodclaw stated. "I see very well, let us proceed." Kaitou slid the box over the Harry. "Only you can open it my son." Harry reached out and poked the lock with his finger he saw it dissolve and then the box opened. The box pulled them into itself. Suddenly they were all standing in a room with a redheaded woman and a brown haired gentleman both dressed in fine robes.

"We Lily and James Potter of sound mind and body hereby state our last will and testament. If one of us should outlive the other they inherit everything. Should neither of us survive, Harry inherits everything. Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Albus Dumbledore was our bonder and is aware of everything about that night. Sirius Black was his decoy from Voldemort. If we have fallen then we were betrayed by Peter. In the matter of Harry Potter our son and heir, here is the following list of people Harry's to be raised by should we die: _Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall or Augusta Longbottom._ **Never** and I mean **Never** is Harry to be given to these following people: _Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley or Vernon Dursley._ "

Lily Potter had said that so vehemently that she had gotten to her feet and was shaking her finger at the listeners. Suddenly the redheaded woman spoke again. "In the case of Sirius and Severus raising Harry, it will be hard for them to get along but for Harry's best interest you must. After all he needs both his godfathers." And with that Lily Potter yet again stunned Severus Snape she had named him God father over Harry and he had never known, looking at the boy he could see the shock on the child's face yet it was a pleasant shock.

"I have another godfather where?" Amelia was in shock they had had it wrong for 11 years Sirius had been innocent all along. The will ended with the both parents telling Harry they loved him and would be watching over him from the next life and to live out his own proudly and with dignity. Severus nearly jumped when he felt Kaitou's tail wrapped around his wrist and the tip rub back and forth across his inner forearm. "So let it be stated so let it be written." Amelia said and a written copy of the will appeared before her she made copies for the other adults. And stood abruptly "it seems I have a matter of unjust us to undo forgive me I must leave you now." With that Amelia departed by floo followed shortly by Master Bloodclaw. "I look forward to your next maneuver Lady Mordane, Lord Potter." And then he too was gone. Kaitou ordered drinks for everyone still at the table and they sat in silence for some time. Each thinking about what they had heard, what they had seen. Harry's thoughts for the fact he now knew what his parents look like and it also ran along the lines of the he had two godfathers one of which was his teacher and the other a man he had never met.

Amelia rushed through the ministry, She opened her office and after resetting her wards she opened her filing cabinet. She pulled Sirius' file out and read it. "He was never even given a Trial! The pure-bloods will have a field day with this. I have to go get him now." She took the file and her copy of the will and left the office for the minister's and luckily got him to sign a release form without him reading it too closely. She departed for Azkaban with post haste. The isle was bleak and cold. She only prayed Sirius was still sane. When she showed her papers to the warden he escorted her to Black's cell. And they found him sitting against the wall. "Sirius?" Gray eyes snapped open and locked on her brown. There was a sane man in those eyes, furious, but sane. "Amelia." he croaked. "Harry has opened his parents will." The man jumped to his feet, eyes ablaze with light. "He was raised by a Duarti and has asked after you. Lilly and James revealed everything about that night including that Albus knew it all and could have freed you right then."

Within the hour Sirius was on the boat to freedom. "I need my Title and status restored Amelia." he said slightly cleaner now. But Azkaban had hardened him in ways he was unaware of. "Sirius you never lost them, due you not being given a trial you are now head of the Black family." Sirius smiled, it wasn't a nice smile. "Where is my cousin Narcissa? She still married to Malfoy?" Amelia lowered her head. "Narcissa passed away a few weeks ago. Harry's mother is looking into it that Duarti has a lot of pull with Lucius and several pure-bloods backing her. "Why would they care?" Amelia smiled darkly.

"The Duarti is a blackblood from the Mordane Clan. A dark and vengeful bloodline even your mother would hesitate to cross words with her. She guards Harry viciously, as if he were born to her." Sirius relaxed slightly his prongs-let was in the care of someone who could shield him from the coming storm. "Harry has also taken his lordship rights. So he is of status to make a few people's lives hell." Sirius smiled evilly again. "I will get my revenge on Albus, 11 years in hell. So what did Snape say when he heard the will?" He looked back at her as they disembarked the boat. "He was surprised but took it with dignity. You know he would have done anything for Lilly." Sirius nodded and Amelia held out something to him. Sirius reached out and grasped his wand for the first time in over a decade and smiled. "See you soon. I need to get cleaned up before I go see Harry." and he vanished with a loud crack.


	15. Godfather's Reunion & Enemy Discovered

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 14:Godfather's reunion & Enemy discovered

Sirius Black spent many hours contemplating his next move, He knew he couldn't take out Dumbledore alone. But he knew that the Pure-bloods could make him leery of any rash actions once he found out Sirius had been released. He contacted Moony and was awaiting him in the old Black house. Remus had read the letter in awe and hurried to the apparition point. Sirius was innocent! Peter had been behind it all. And Harry.. What had happened to Harry? Remus' thoughts were racing as he stood across Grimmauld place. "Sirius Black lives at 12 Grimmauld place." He thought and the door appeared. He had gotten the instructions how to get in from the letter just before burning it. Seeing the haggard state of his old friend really took a hit at Remus' heart. "Padfoot" Sirius smiled. "Harry is alive and well. Amelia tells me he was taken in by a Duarti, who protects him as if he were her own." They were having dinner, After a bath and some food Sirius looked a bit better but he needed proper robes and things.

A tapping at the window startled both men, A white eagle flew in followed by a black phoenix when the window was opened. Remus watched as Sirius untied the letter from the eagle first. "Its from Harry." He said when he opened it. Remus hurried over and together they read the scrawled words:

 _Dear Godfather,_

 _I know we haven't met yet but I hope we will soon._

 _I just learned you exist as well as my head of house is my other Godfather._

 _My birth mother stated you and he were supposed to raise me but the headmaster interfered and stole me away. And left me on the Dursley's doorstep. My uncle didn't want me around so we was going to leave me in a park on a rainy night. Just after he left me my Mother heard me cry. She came and saved me, took me in and loves me. I would like to extend an invitation from my mother that seeing how tomorrow is Christmas we should spend it together. As a family, If you know a safe place we can meet away from the castle please see mother's Letter._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. He locked you away so that you couldn't find me or so my Mother thinks._

Sirius was stunned as was Remus. He walked to the other bird and carefully removed a small bag and a note. "Toss this against a large wall." He read and they walked into the tapestry room and Sirius tossed the beautiful globe against the wall suddenly there was a young woman on the wall. "Oh! Just a moment. Harry!" Running foot steps and a boy slid into sight. It was like looking at James all over again, but those green eyes were all Lilly. "Harry" Both men mumbled and a much larger pair of figures stepped into view. "Black." Sirius growled softly. "Snape." A laugh came from the woman next to Severus and the three men turned to her.

"You remind me of rival dogs about to fight. You both puff your fur up just seeing one another." Remus burst into laughter and Sirius hung his head. "I do not look like a dog." Severus rumbled. "No, your much more attractive. But you and he are old rivals and act like it. Lilly said you must learn to work together to protect Harry." Both men sighed and nodded at one another. "Hi I'm Harry!" He chirped. "Hi Prongs-let, I'm Sirius and this is Remus. We were your father's best friends. I read your letter and I do have a place we can meet. Remus and I can clean it up tonight so we have no issues tomorrow." They talked for awhile laying plans for the next day and when Kaitou chimed in it was time for the kits to sleep they departed without a fuss. "I do not like the moves Dumbledore is making. This smells strange." Remus smiled. "Your the one Harry calls mother. The Duarti?" She smiled revealing her fangs. "I am Kaitou Mordane. Head of the Mordane Clan. And yes I am Harry's mother. He is my kit since that night so long ago." He saw the memories in her eyes and turned away. "I am sorry." Sirius dropped to his knees.

"I am sorry I left him with Hagrid and chased Peter when I should have taken him to Snape. We could have protected him.." A soft sound came through the wall, she was crooning to him. "There, there, now against the powers that were arrayed against you, I believe fate interfered for Harry's sake the night I found him. I was called there by a surge of magic. I could do what neither of you could have at that moment. I took him out of the country and did not return until he started school here. When we arrived the headmistress also sensed great wrong here. Dumbledore could be apart of the great wrong in this land.. He heads a school yet it is a school divided new-bloods are not taught Wizarding culture, making it impossible to get proper jobs after school. The pure-bloods are locked in darkness unable to practice their own beliefs and thus are stunted, disconnected from the outside world when they leave Hogwarts. Medically they are fine but some of the teachers here should be masters not just professors! Each subject in Bloodmoon is taught by a master of the art." She was about to continue but Severus rubbed her arm gently. "Albus is responsible for a lot of wrong in the school, But no need to rant at Black and Lupin about it."She calmed and purred at Severus. "Sorry Gentlemen he really sets me off." They talked for some time longer finishing the arrangements to travel to Grimmauld place for Christmas day. When the globe finally faded away Severus and Kaitou curled up on the love seat and stared at one another. Kaitou moved suddenly and then they were kissing. A rumbling chuckle crawled up Severus' throat and he relaxed into the kiss. Though neither wanted to, they parted to different bedrooms for the evening to sleep.

They woke the kits Early and left the castle, Taking the carriage to Grimmauld place. Remus whispered the secret to them and they saw the house appear. "Cool!" Harry Cheered. The house elves unloaded the presents into the tapestry room where the tree was placed and the four adults and two children sat down to breakfast. Kaya served harry his usual Christmas oatmeal with brown sugar and butter. Kaitou went one step further and added milk to hers. The three men had English breakfasts. "We seem to have a difference of tastes." Kaitou chuckled and they all began to eat once they had finished they were on their way to the tapestry room when some curtains opened and a portrait began spewing foul words at the children. "Filth! Mudbloods!? Get out of my families house this instant!" Kaitou snarled and her wand appeared in her hand. Severus' amused look had Remus restraining Sirius. "How dare you!?" Kaitou's voice became nearly a howl then settled into a deep snarl. "You insult my kits, my Male and those who invited us to these halls. I will banish your loathsome, vile self permanently so my children will never hear nor see you again!" Her wand lit with a bloody crimson color and it seemed to become a black and crimson flame on the tip of her wand. Sirius and Severus gasped.

It was Shadow Fire, one step darker then the Fiendfyre yet infantly more powerful in its destructive nature. To master it took years most died with the first casting. She ran the burning tip of her wand back and forth across the frame and portrait until nothing was left but a fine ash. And that she banished with a simple cleansing charm. "Ah, now I feel better." She turned around to three stunned faces and Hermione and Harry laughing. "You lost your temper again mother..." Kaitou sighed. "I did. But at least I only loosed a small spell this time." "You wield Dark magic?" Sirius said softly. "I am a Master of the Dark Arts as well as Defense against it! I am also a Master Duelist in three nations. Why do you ask?" Kaitou was truly confused, and the three men saw it. "Mother they don't teach Dark Arts here." Kaitou snorted, before speaking.

"More fools they! To defend against them you must know thy enemy is an ever shifting ever altering living force that can not be taken for granted. Its like a hydra cut off a head and one more cruel and knowledgeable sprouts forth." Severus lost his composure and began to laugh. Sirius and Remus were assuredly stunned. "I must agree with you on the Dark arts my Dear one. I myself have tried for years to get Dumbledore to allow me to teach Defense. I know personally of what you say and agree with you. You didn't tell me you held three Master's titles." She lost her anger and purred at him her tail seeking his waist as she stepped closer. "I had actually forgotten you didn't know. Its common knowledge around Bloodmoon. I have a wicked temper and usually a predator's patience with it, but something about that woman in the painting caused me to snap. I am sorry Sirius." The stunned man now shook himself free. "That was my mother's portrait. I've been trying to think of a way to get rid of it since I was released. Thank you Lady." He bowed. And she blushed.

"Well at least now you can put a nice landscape or something there.." Hermione said and all the adults laughed. "Sirius, Now you see why I'm not afraid around my mother. She scares everyone else." Kaitou smiled revealing her fangs and they finally entered the room. Harry was first to be handed a present and he opened it to find a stuffed dog,stag and wolf. "Wha?" He started to speak then a memory came to him, seeing his parents above him as he played with the toys, his father making the stag gallop about the playpen. "My toys..These were mine." He hugged them to his chest. "You remember?!" Remus said shocked. "Its a dim memory more feeling then anything but I know these are mine." Kaitou sniffed delicately at the wolf that was closest to her. "They smell of you. As a nestling and them and other smells who I can only assume are your parent's scents."

Sirius looked up at her and she nodded. She knew what he was he glanced at Remus and she nodded again. "you know more about us then we do you Kaitou." She smiled again and used her tail to hand Remus a present. He opened it to find it filled with a wide selection of chocolates. "I am a Duarti. I am also a teacher. Do you know that one third of my house are Werewolves? Most of them attacked as babies or toddlers. Bloodmoon is the only school in the world to openly Educate werewolves. Clan War-wolf alone houses them. So yes, I can spot an adult as easily as I do one of my own students. By scent and sight." Remus trembled slightly in awe, his wolf was telling him _**Danger**_ _female with pups do not fight_ and yet she offered him a sign of peace.

"Thank you for accepting me." She grinned. "Bloodmoon is currently looking for two teachers one a Werewolf the other a Potion's master." Remus' eyes gleamed. "The Furry professor, as the title is given works among and exclusively with Clan Warwolf to help children adjust to the change of being a teenage werewolf and into young adulthood. Do you know that Britain has the worst treated population of werewolves in the world? In America they are always employed, I have seen many of my werewolves return to America under contract for large sums of money because they are hard workers, their scenes are better then the average witch or wizard and the week they need off a month is written into their contracts.

There are special healers for werewolves there and in Japan too, across the world Werewolves are a thriving part of society accept for here." Remus was now nearly in tears. "Your telling the truth." She nodded and then stunned them again. "Come back to the Castle with us Mr. Lupin. Talk to Snow maybe you could get a good long-term job." He gawked before blurting. "Remus please, Yes I'll come." "Remus then." She agreed and Sirius plopped a present into Hermione's lap. "Thank you." She said demurely. She opened it to find a gilded silver frame. The picture within was of Harry, Draco and her at Hogwarts waiving and having fun. "Thank you."

Sirius was presented with several globes so he would be able to contact Harry whenever he wished. Remus had more chocolates and smiled. Harry was given more photos of his parents. Severus looked at the gift in his lap in awe when Kaitou set it there. "For you." She purred and he opened it to find a set of Potion's masters tools. Tools that were normally not used by anyone but a true master of the potions art. "How did..." She laughed. "God pups work both ways." Severus sighed. He knew Draco had seen his set was getting shoddy after so many years of hard usage so he must have suggested the gift to Kaitou. "Thank you." He breathed. She smiled and Hermione handed her a smaller package with her name on it. She opened it only to pause in awe. A crystal phoenix gleamed from its nest in the paper she reached for it only to have her collar warm and she pushed the gift away at once. "What's wrong." Remus asked seeing her sudden change. "My collar warmed when I touched it. Something is wrong with that necklace." she shook her head and the potions bottle chimed sweetly against the platinum band.

Severus took the package and began to scan it carefully. There were compulsion charms, loyalty charms and other such magic upon it. He quickly threw it into the fire and heard it shatter and the magic was gone. "Your instincts and that just saved your life." He pointed to the collar. "There was no name on who sent it. All the note said was _may you see the truth wearing this"_ Hermione stated handing the note to Severus who upon seeing the writing held a grim look on his face. Harry noticed one more package under the tree and it had his name on it. So he opened it and found a cloak. "Mother look!"She snapped her head up catching a scent and approaching the cloak she began casting dark detection spells and revealing charms. Severus and Sirius saw the other note and both noticed they had the same handwriting. Severus and Sirius dismantled the charms on the cloak that had been revealed by the dark spells and then Kaitou started casting protection charms and warning charms on the cloak. Severus seeing what she was doing added his own charms to help protect her son. When he put the cloak on they realized what it was. "James' invisibility cloak." Sirius breathed.

"This belonged to my father?" Harry asked and the older man only nodded. "Dumbledore is behind this." Kaitou growled. "Why would you say that?" Remus asked. Sirius and Severus raised eyebrows. "I can smell his scent all over the cloak." Sirius gasped. "She's right. I remember James lent the cloak to Dumbledore before they went into hiding. Everyone 'knew' I was the secret keeper for the Potter family but at the last minute they changed it to Peter. When I found the scene at Godric's hollow I was mad with rage and went after Peter. I found him in Muggle London and he blew up the street and escaped as a rat!" Sirius was ranting and Kaitou stepped in front of him and his head snapped back. "I know you were not the secret keeper for the family so does everyone in this room. Dumbledore could have cleared you being the one who cast the charm. But he had his own plans for my son." He told the others about how they became Animagus to help Remus and actually apologized to Severus about sending him down the tunnel. "Can we learn that?"The adults all turned to look at Hermione. "To be an Animagus. Then we would have a hidden advantage over both sides. Sirius barked a laugh and Kaitou nodded. "I will train with them I need the skill." Severus sighed and Kaitou petted his arm.

"Though we can not eliminate Dumbledore were going to have to consider him an enemy against us. This has just become a three way war between us Voldemort and Dumbledore." Kaitou said grimly. "Were going to need Lucius. He has a lot of connections and is on the board of the school." Kaitou and the others nodded to Severus' words. "He holds too many titles to attack directly we will have to take him apart piece by piece. Training the children our way." Sirius said and Kaitou chuckled. "Lucius is going to love this."


	16. Lucius & The Revelation

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 15: Lucius & The Revelation

Kaitou had been right Lucius had indeed loved the idea of bringing Dumbledore down. He had laughed himself red in the face and sat in a chair chuckling while Draco looked on in shock to see his normally stoic father in tears of laughter. Lucius wiped his face and Kaitou sat down and told him all she had discovered, then Severus took over and finally Sirius. When the tale ended there was no smile on the mans face anymore. "And I have one more disturbing piece of news."Kaitou looked at Hermione and made a gesture and the girl led the boys out of the room before Kaitou made it a secure room. "That's going quite far, don't you think?" Lucius said noticing the dark magic she used freely. "No, Lucius I do not. I don't want anything I am about to say over heard by the children until mental magics can be taught to them." She took some papers from her pocket and Lucius recognized them as St. Mungo's papers.

"Your wife had this sent to me after she passed on. In the note that came with them she asked me to find out the cause and prevent it from ever taking another life. She said I needed these to discover the cause of her illness. And I have. Its taken me months of research and testing to discover what killed your mate Lucius." The man went quiet and they all stared at her. "It would take someone with a skill of potions greater then mine along with a very intimate knowledge of the dark to create this concoction. The elder bane alone is volatile but the Fire-flower nectar is even more so." She handed out papers to both Severus and Lucius. Severus had a scowl but Lucius looked murderous. "This potion killed my wife?" Kaitou sighed. "Its not a potion per say its actually a powder or liquid that is similar to vertiserum. No color, no taste, no smell. But deadly none the less. Once it reaches the bloodstream it basically begins to deconstruct the heart muscle. Yet it not found by magic it has to be tested for in the blood."

Lucius' eyes narrowed yet he looked at the sad Duarti, and he relaxed slightly. "Thank you Kaitou, I am in your debt." She smiled at him fangs gleaming. "Help us bring Dumbledore to his knees. Lucius we need the connections you have to strip his titles away." The men had vicious smiles on their faces. Even Remus who's eyes glowed gold in the firelight. The Duarti shifted her stance and the men noticed. Then she told Lucius about the strange gift she had received and the charms on the cloak without telling him what the cloak was. Lucius' eyes widened and he told the four they should have called him earlier he might have been able to trace the source of the necklace. Kaitou was weary and she handed over all the notes received from the gifts and the scowl on Lucius' face deepened. "These came with the presents?"The four nodded and Lucius sighed. "It seems you are correct Kaitou we are now in a three way battle between Dumbledore, The Dark Lord and us." They made plans for a while and decided on their actions. Remus had decided to accompany Kaitou and the children to Hogwarts to ask Headmistress Snow for a job.

Sirius knew he was free and would go to the Wizengamot and take up his ancestral Seat and him and Lucius would start there. Severus and Kaitou would return to the school and tutor the children in as much magic as possible. They dismantled the wards and Kaya popped in promptly. "Mistress. The children await you and the others for dinner." Kaitou purred as she saw the children standing waiting for them and after they were all seated Kaya served the feast. Harry, Hermione and Draco laughed at the wizard poppers Kaya gave them after dinner and Kaitou popped one and got a bunch of Roses which she promptly turned one blue and gave it to Severus. He smirked and popped his only to find a set of crystal vials which he pocketed and Using his wand conjured a beautiful black rose that faded to purple then blue and handed it to her. She purred at him and her tail wrapped around his waist and Sirius started to laugh. "your under the mistletoe" Kaitou smiled leaned forward and kissed Severus softly, he was surprised she was so bold then her joined into the kiss pulling her closer to him when a whistle broke them apart.

"Severus it seems you have some things to tell me.."Lucius chuckled and Severus snorted but was surprised when Kaitou wrapped her arms around his waist in full view of the others. She stuck her tongue out at him. And Lucius laughed himself silly again. "I see Snape's been claimed." Sirius chuckled and Kaitou nodded before rubbing her head against his chest purring. Severus meanwhile was stunned, she openly staked her claim on him. And for some strange reason he enjoyed the looks of envy from Black and Lupin. He smirked at Lucius as he wrapped his long arms around the purring Duarti. They heard Hermione say something and the adults laughed while the boys sulked. "Told you she would claim him openly.. Duarti while affectionate are very selective of courting partners. It says so right here."


	17. Albus' folly & An exchange of gifts

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 16: Albus' folly & An exchange of gifts

After breakfast Albus left the castle for gringotts. "What can Gringotts do for you Headmaster?"A teller asked Semi-politely. "I must speak with Griphook." The teller chuckled cruelly. "Griphook was beheaded for dishonoring the Goblin nation." Albus' eyes widened. "Then who is account manager for the Potter estates?" The goblin smiled darkly. "Master Bloodclaw now manages the Potter estates. Lord Potter's accounts are now secured and full inventories are taking place. Lord Potter is now a titled Lord with all the rights and responsibilities. His parents will was returned to him, three days past. If you wish for more information you will have to speak with Lord Potter. Good day to you Headmaster." And the goblin returned to his ledgers. Albus stalked from the bank in furious strides. His plans were unraveling before his very eyes. And all the tracking, loyalty and persuasion charms on the necklace he had sent the Duarti had gone inert he knew something had gone wrong. He didn't even notice that the Potter boy and his mother had left the castle, and decided he needed to visit Molly promptly.

The carriage rolled smoothly over the snow pulled by the nightmares, Lucius and Remus had been astonished to see the carriage interior. Lucius owned one carriage like this but the one he stepped into now was an entirely different kind. The deep color of the woods and hand wrought iron beheld a Gothic archaic sense of taste. The two corridors and bedrooms were decorated in styles befitting the one who stayed within. Draco had showed him his room and found it decorated wonderfully. With warm browns and deep emerald plush carpet. The bed was solid, with thick wooden posts the held tied back curtains. Silver sheets peeked out from under an emerald comforter.

He left the bedroom and found the pair sitting together on the couch sipping tea. Kaitou had her tail wrapped around Severus' waist. Lucius smirked his friend had no idea he was in for a wild ride. He heard nothing of their conversation but then he saw Kaitou's ear twitch again and she looked at him and grinned. "Attempting to listen in Lucius?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come join us." Lucius sat down in the chair across from the pair and the house elf appeared to leave him a mug of steaming black coffee. "How?" He started and Kaitou chuckled. "Draco told Kaya you prefer coffee." He sighed amused and sipped his coffee. "We need to start the children in both mind magics and Animagus training." Kaitou spoke suddenly. "While I can handle the Animagi training I can not however teach them mind magics.."She stated. "I can teach them to shield them selves and to attack if necessary." Severus said and Kaitou's tail squeezed him slightly. "I will continue their training on etiquette and how to interact with high society." The three nodded, called the children in and explained it all to them.

The weeks went by quickly, Ron was still trying to get Harry to be his friend but the young Slytherin avoided him like the plague. When Minerva had heard about the incident that had caused Slytherin to ally with Clan War-wolf, She deducted 200 points from her own house and the students responsible found them selves doing the dirty, disgusting work of preparing animal parts for potions class. Severus was secretly amused by Minerva's detention ethics. But it got him out of doing it. The Bloodmoon students showed up for his classes, one group for each year. He noticed the neck pins for the War-wolves were cast in silver and now they wore the new symbol of the united houses on the opposing side of their collars.

He noticed one student in each year had a slightly different collar pins. They were embossed with the paw-print of some sort. And the other students all deferred to that one student. So, when Kaitou and he were having lunch privately in her quarters he asked her about it. "Oh so you noticed. Those are the Beta's. One for each year, Think of them as our version of prefects. They direct their year, helping with homework, doling out detentions and collecting and compiling the list of students we catch out of bed at night. Then they turn the list over to me at dawn just before bed time and I hand it to you." He was shocked, they had organized by year an entirely different system and it seemed to work better then the one Hogwarts used.

"You said your War-wolves go to bed at dawn, does that mean your house is nocturnal?" She smiled her fangs gleaming. "We are, do to the fact three fourths of my house are Werewolves. Its easier on their senses to work at night. How do you think we gather so much night time ingredients for you?"Severus thought about all the jars of ingredients on his desk every morning when he went to prepare the classroom. "Are you familiar with the Wolfsbane potion?" She thought and her face twisted into a snarl. "That potion is harmful to the young werewolves, it stunts their growth rate and eats away at their bodies. Until they are nothing but skin and bone." Severus was stunned, as she laid out the facts of each ingredient and what it did to young werewolves. At the end of her speech he was appalled. "What if I told you I was trying to cure Lycanthrophy?" Her eyes widened. "I would say, How can I help." He told her about the wall he had ran into needing several dark ingredients and a few rare pure ones. "When you sent me that chest I was in heaven a quarter of the ingredients I need were in there."

She smiled. "Give me your list and I'll see what I can do. I have many contacts across the world."He quickly summoned a scroll of parchment and a self-inking quill and scrawled out his list. He also added the preparation of each ingredient as he went along. When he was done he cast a spell on the ink to dry it and handed the rolled up scroll to Kaitou. "I am in your debt yet again Kaitou." She smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I enjoy helping you. And I should tell you Remus got the job. Snow hired him on the spot with his references and background." They spent the rest of their lunch break kissing and making sarcastic comments. Tomorrow was the ball and both looked forward to it.

The day of the Ball dawned with a red-orange glow in the sky. The 3 houses and 5 clans were eating breakfast in gloriously good cheer. There was no classes to be held today to give everyone the time to be properly prepared for tonight's events. When lunch rolled around the War-wolves wandered in, the Slytherins greeted and moved around so the two houses were intermixed. The entire table stood when Kaitou entered and she gave an amused grin to the head table where Severus sat. She sat down and the birds left the rafters to deliver the mail to them. Nightshade dropped onto the back of Kaitou's chair with both a package and a letter in his beak. She took them gently and after scooting her plate away opened the letter with a swipe of her claw.

 _My Dearest Kaitou,_

 _You have immeasurably brightened up my life._

 _For that I will be eternally grateful._

 _This is to not only show my gratitude but,_

 _to show you my support. May this small token_

 _of affection, give you a meaningful day._

 _Severus_

She then took the package from Nightshade and carefully opened it. When she got to the package's core she smiled. Her eyes gleamed brightly as she looked to the head table and saw him watching her. She did not remove the hair piece from its velvet bed. Instead he closed the box lid and put it in her pocket after shrinking it. She summoned some black parchment and her silver quill and wrote him a short note and pulling something from her pocket she gave it to nightshade. She watched her bird land before him and he removed the letter and the package and Nightshade took to the sky. Severus opened the note first just as she had and read the beautiful hand writing.

 _My Severus,_

 _What a wonderful gift you bestowed upon me,_

 _I shall wear it to the ball tonight. This gift,_

 _I have been saving for an opportune moment._

 _May this too bring you peace and protection._

 _Kaitou_

The parchment smelled like her, and he quickly worked his way through the wrapped package. When he opened the black box inside he nearly lost his bland expression. Inside were two collar pins cast from solid silver. One beheld the serpent of his house with his Master's rank carefully embossed around the edge. The second pin made him smirk but he was hiding the full blown grin he wanted to show. It beheld the War-Wolf clan seal with the runes to symbolize he was second in command.

Her clan would now answer to him as well. Remus who was sitting near him almost dropped his coffee seeing the pins in their case. "Wow." He breathed and Severus closed the box and glared at the werewolf. "Its a perfect gift for you Severus." The smirk returned. "It truly is a wonderful gift. Their eyes met across the hall and he saw her smile. He was aware her sight was better then his, So he let his emotions show in his eyes and the smile brightened. When lunch was over the clans and houses scattered to start getting ready for the ball. Harry had seen the exchange of gifts and was amused. Hermione and Draco looked at him oddly. "My mother is actually happy."Draco piped in. "So is my godfather,he now whistles walking down the dungeon halls at night."


	18. The Ball

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 17: The Ball

Kaitou stepped from the shower, steam billowing around her form. After shaking the water from her ears and most of it from her tail and mane she began to groom herself, her toe-claws were sharpened and polished then she dried her legs glad to being Duarti and not having any leg hair. She finished drying her body and put on her undergarments a satin/silk blend she enjoyed. She looked across the room at her dress and smiled. She started grooming her tail until it was soft and silky. When she finished her grooming she heard a knock on her portrait. "Hermione Granger to see you Lady." The portrait said and she had him open enough to admit the child. Hermione was carrying a bag and her grooming supplies. "Good timing I just finished." The Duarti said.

Hermione sighed nervous. "I'm afraid of being a wallflower all night." The Duarti scoffed. "Not once I am through with you Kit. Males from many clans and houses will be asking you to dance but be weary. Have you read the chapter on dancing yet? Memorized the rules?" Hermione smiled as the Duarti worked on her hair, grooming it into a sleek mass of curls.

"I did with Lord Malfoy's help. I had three private lessons with him." As the Duarti quizzed her. She finished her hair and pinned her bangs from her face and allowed the sleek soft mass to fall midway down the kit's back. After putting on her dress and over cloak the Duarti made final adjustments. Her tail flicking back and forth leaving a soft musky scent behind. "That smells wonderful." Hermione said and the Duarti laughed. "This is my perfume from home I don't wear it often but, tonight is special."

She finished getting ready and watched the Duarti select a small vial of scent from her tray. "This I believe is light enough for you."and gently dabbed some on Hermione's neck and wrists. It smelled like candy yet not sickly sweet. "Its perfect."Hermione gasped on seeing herself in the Duarti's mirror. "Is that really me?" She asked touching her face gently. "Yes Kit that's you. This is how you actually look when you have time to pamper yourself. We shall have more days like this as you get further into training. How is your meditation going?"Hermione smiles and carefully puts on her over cloak running her fingers over the insignia of the Clan. "I can see part of my animal self, I'm defiantly four legged and possibly canine or large feline I haven't gotten a clear enough picture yet." Kaitou nodded. "That is good you are progressing just as quickly as the other two and well ahead of this school." She said proudly and Hermione's eyes went bright with tears.

"Why the tears Kit?"Hermione carefully wiped them away knowing the magical makeup wouldn't smudge or move until it was washed off with a special soap. "I got another scathing latter from my parents. Ranting about I am learning the Devil's arts and I am no longer welcome in their home. They sent my belongings in a coffin and cut up all the pictures of me. I am an orphan now." The Duarti hugged her. "I was made aware of this just before you were. I had papers drawn up and they signed them. If you so choose you could take on my name and become a Duarti like Harry and I. You would no longer be alone nor unwanted. You would have a clan who understands who and what you are and would encourage you to follow your dreams." Hermione looked up in shock. "I would be yours too? My parents signed the adoption papers? Draco and Harry mean everything to me. Would I travel with you when you leave Hogwarts?" The Duarti calmed her with a grin. "As my Kit you would be granted the protection of an ancient and royal bloodline. As a Duarti there are special laws in place to protect us from things you will grow into. What say you? Would you like to be my Kit?"

Hermione nodded tears closing her throat and the Duarti carefully wiped them away. "I would love that. My former parents weren't happy when I got my letter and now I have you, Draco, Harry and Professor Snape." The Duarti smiled again. "Never be afraid to approach Severus for aid Kit. He is a good man placed in a bad position." Hermione nodded and smiled tears now gone, her future was set and she was looking forward to see if she got ears. "How should I address you now?" She asked carefully seeing the Duarti flax her paws against the stone floors. "You may address me as Mother from now on. Though you are also my Kit, you and Harry will not be considered related." Hermione nodded and the two departed for the main house without another word.

Severus was standing at the bottom of the stairs with the men of both houses chattering. "I wonder whats taking so long?" Someone said and Harry answered. "They are the women of the social elite. Under the orders of a Blackblood. We shouldn't be waiting much longer. We will be the last clans to enter as is tradition." A chuckle caught their attention and they looked up the women all stood there wrapped in over cloaks looking down. "Well said Kit. Its time we go. Those who have detention from the other houses will be running the cloak room." Severus smirked remembering when she had brought the Idea to him. But looking at her white-silver hair all pulled atop her head in a diadem. Her ears stuck out with metal over lay on the tips like earrings. The necklace he gave her shined and he could see the band around her neck and she chuckled shaking her head so the bottle clinked sweetly.

When they joined arms she purred at him and looked him over. Seeing the neck tabs in place she gently fluffed his collar and ran her hands over his shoulders smoothing the fabric of his robes. "You look and smell wonderful." She said lowly knowing his preference for discretion. He actually smiled and her tail wrapped his waist. "I can not wait to see what you have in mind." She chuckled and arm in arm they led their Clans towards the great hall Hermione between Draco and Harry. "What took so long Hermione and why do you look like you have been crying?" Draco asked quietly as they walked the halls. "My parents disowned me and Lady Kaitou is going to take me in. I will be taking on her name and following in Harry's paw-prints so to speak." She said softly both held her hands tighter in response. "Will you be my sister?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head. "no we will be considered unrelated. Different last names." Harry grinned but Draco had a sad look on his face. He missed his mother and her reassuring hugs. He loved the hugs he got from the wild Duarti and all the lessons she was giving him took the hurt away. "Don't worry Draco, Mother won't abandon you. She sees you as hers."Harry said and he watched his friend cheer up.

When they arrived at the great hall. The students went first in pairs to the cloak room and each girl received a magical tag for their cloaks. When it was only Kaitou and Severus and the three kits left she turned to them. "Now Kits there will be polite people and impolite people. Refrain from duels unless forced into a corner. Watch out for one another and be careful." Kaitou watched Hermione turn in her cloak and saw both boys awe at her bronze colored dress. "Shall we go?" Both men offered her their arms and the trio vanished into the hall. "Remus is here as is Lucius we can protect them." Severus said softly she smiled and her worries eased some and when she turned her cloak in his eyes went wide. Her dress was black as his robes corset top and an empire waist, silver beading glinted off the over skirt and top like fallen stars. "Let us enjoy the party." He grinned and the two entered.

Snow smiled seeing her surliest professor enter with from what she had heard was her match in this one. The two looked sharp together. Kaitou's silvery-white hair all done up behind a diadem carrying a large emerald in the shape of a crescent moon. Her radiant purple eyes aglow with amusement from something her young man had said. Then the man himself was all contrasts of dark and light. His formal robes the darkest of blacks and cut quite flatteringly to his tall figure. Aribella was no fool she had heard the students talking. She was seeing a courting pair in the beginning of what looked to be an enriching relationship for both of them.

She saw young Harry laughing with friends and hoped the boy was truly happy. She was also aware of things at work against the young boy but without more information could do nothing. She saw her newest Professor gaping at seeing the couple and laughed. She knew there was some bad blood behind the two men but it looked like Kaitou could manage them well. Seeing the Malfoy Scion join the trio made her chuckle again. It was said Kaitou's son was best friends with the Malfoy heir, and her mind turned to the newest War wolf Hermione Granger. Now an abandoned child being taken in by Kaitou. Having been there when Kaitou received the letter had been a startling thing. Her Dark Arts master possessed a truly wicked temper and the ability to wait patiently, for years if she had to. The cruel words of the letter they had written to Kaitou had enraged the woman so fiercely she had been forced to disarm the younger witch and seal the office door. The Duarti had so verbally lambasted the couple in her return letter the parchment had scorch marks from the dict-o-quill. The letter had been delivered by a Hogwarts owl as Nightshade was just as vindictive as her master was.

Aribella sighed noticing the students sat at their tables and the guardians and chaperons sat with the teachers. She quickly got to her place and tapped her wine glass with her wand silencing the hall. "My children and fellow teachers. Welcome to the Yule Ball. Each year we hold this event to encourage the continuation of tradition and unity within the schools we visit. So, without further adieu let us feast!"She lifted her hands and the menu's appeared at the tables. Kaitou well used to this by now quickly ordered her meal and accompanying drinks. "How do I do this?" Remus asked and she smiled at him her fangs gleaming. "Have you selected your meal? Good. Now you tap your plate with your menu and speak out your meal in the order you want it. Don't forget to add your drinks! They are served with each section of the meal. When your done ordering, lay your menu atop your plate. It will vanish and your first course will appear." She pointed to her own plate where a steaming bowl of clam chowder now rested. Severus had been listening as had Lucius, both nodded to one another and followed Kaitou's instructions. A moment later another steaming bowl of a different soup and a plate of flaky fish sat before them. They smirked and started in.

After dinner was finished and Desert had been served Headmistress Snow stood again. "Now, let us open this event properly. My good teachers, You have the honor of the first dance." Kaitou quietly smirked. The teacher's all stood looking at their dates. When they entered the dance floor both Severus and Kaitou abruptly forgot everyone else. Her hand found his shoulder the other clasping his own. Severus pulled himself to his full height. They took up a formal stance. The music started and a smile passed between them. As they danced both were lost in the other's eyes. When he spun her she closed her eyes trusting in his skill. Opening her eyes again she met soft dark gray. When the final movements came he dipped her back and felt one of her paws come to rest on his calf. Suddenly applause came into their world and he looked around. Both his house and hers were clapping. He noticed Lucius had a wistful look in his eyes and Remus was clapping along.

Harry, Hermione and Draco were in front making a pleasant ruckus. He heard Kaitou laugh and turned to face her as they stood close. "I have never enjoyed a dance that intense before. It was like the world no longer mattered." She said to him and a real smile lit his features. "I must agree with you. Time seemed to stop when the music began." she chuckled and he led her over to the three children. "That was awesome!"Harry said. Draco nodded. "I have never seen that dance preformed like that." Lucius said entering the conversation. Severus scowled at Lucius who chuckled. "Don't give me that expression Severus. You two look good together."He got a glare that time. The slightest of flushes marring his oldest friends cheek bones. Lucius grinned and opened his mouth to continue teasing his friend when he caught a frightening glare from Kaitou. "Quit Lucius.."She growled. Lucius stepped back seeing her purple eyes now mixed with an eery blue. He raised his hands in surrender and the blue slowly left her eyes. "Hey Severus..Wanna go raid the gardens?" The blush faded from his friends face as a sinister grin took its place.

"Of course. This way My Lady." She purred her tail circling his waist. Together the pair parted for the open doors to the gardens. Harry looked at Lucius and sighed. "Your lucky your Draco's dad..."Lucius looked down with a raised eyebrow. "She would have hexed anyone else for that. Duarti are vicious protecting what's theirs. As far as my mother is concerned, He is hers." Lucius had a sour look on his face. "I see. So I unwittingly crossed a line with her then. I'll have to make amends." Hermione looked at him. "I wouldn't bother them for a while. She looked angry." Lucius nodded not to mention the color change in her eyes. "I will apologize after they've danced a few more times.." Once in the garden's did Severus turn to her. "You stood up for me. Even going so far as to growl at Lucius, knowing you need him to protect your son from Albus." She smiled a fang denting her lower lip. "Of course I would stand and defend you. I chose to stand at your side. He had no right to be teasing you. It truly was a wonderful dance." Severus felt pride and astonishment rush through him and smiled as he with drew his wand. "Shall we My Lady?" Her wand appeared in hand. "We most assuredly shall My good Lord." They started setting things on fire and handing out detentions to the startled students.

After they cleared the gardens and all the little nooks and crannies, thanks to Kaitou's night vision they re entered the hall. There was another dance starting. "Shall we return to the floor?" Severus smirked and he swept her off to the floor. They danced and laughed, lost in the enjoyment of being in one another's arms. Harry was watching his mother dance when he noticed Ron was coming towards him. He looked around and saw Hermione was looking at the dance floor. "Would you care to dance Hermione?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Harry. I would love to." He took her hand and they walked out on to the floor and within moments were swirling gracefully with the other dancers. They spotted Kaitou and Severus at the core of the crowd swirling and trading sarcastic comments. "I swear. Mother has never been in such a good mood before meeting Professor Snape." Harry said. Hermione chuckled.

"Soon she'll be my mother too. And your right from what you've told me Master Snape and our mother seem to be made for one another."Harry laughed at that. "Its kinda interesting, hearing you call her mother too. Yet you wont be my sister, but when the school travels again we will both join her." Hermione's eyes sparkled. "I asked about that. She is planning something for summer holidays. Maybe if we can work it right. Draco and his dad will come along. Master Snape too." Harry snorted he was laughing so hard. "Yeah, last summer we were in Japan and we went to the international anime festival. It was awesome. Besides mother is canny and outright cunning when she needs to be." Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Draco was standing there. "May I have this dance?" Hermione blushed and Draco grinned. "Sure Draco."Harry handed her over. "I've got to find a way to avoid Weasley.." Both the other two had sour looks on their faces then Hermione pointed that Kaitou and Severus were talking to Remus. "Go bug mother.." Harry laughed and walked away leaving the two to dance. Draco was a superb dancer. "What were you and Harry laughing about?" He asked not looking her in the eye. She smiled, he was jealous. "We were talking about summer vacation. And the fact our mother is planning something. We were trying to figure out how to get you, your father and Master Snape invited." Draco gave her a shocked look. "You want me to go too?" She smiled at him. "Of course!" He smiled and then spun her out and back. "Now we gotta figure out a plan." Draco smirked at her statement. "If two Slytherin's and a War-wolf can't manage it no one can." She laughed and squeezed his hand.

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist laying his head against her arm. She promptly moved her arm and wrapped it over him and snuggled him close. Though he noticed her tail didn't leave Professor Snape's waist. Remus smiled seeing the amount of affection the Duarti gave Harry. "What brings you over my kit?" Harry made a sour face. "I'm hiding from Weasley... He's an asshat who picked on Hermione. I don't know if he still tries but Draco and I are almost always with her. Now that she's a War-wolf its a bit safer. He can't touch her without the others hexing him." Kaitou had a scowl. Her eyes found Weasley in the crowd and when he met her gaze he turned and made himself gone. She chuckled deep in her throat, then looked at her son. "Just stick around me or on the dance floor with Hermione. He won't get to close then." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.


	19. The Hunt's Charge

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 18: The Hunt's Charge

Severus woke up slowly, a feeling of peace running through him. He felt something soft against his jaw and looked down. Silver hair was splayed across the bed, he breathed and the ear that had flicked against his jaw twitched again. Kaitou was snuggled against him, still sleeping soundly. He lay his head back on the pillow a smile on his face. She had invited him to stay, when he walked her back to her quarters. The children had shown up not long after, looking for comfort. They were sleeping in the guest rooms across the hall. Kaitou had her house elf get him his sleeping pants, clothing and his bath supplies. He got a hot shower and watched Kaitou emerged from the bathroom in only a sports bra and spandex shorts. She had charmed her hair and tail dry before brushing both out. He had been slightly nervous to stand shirtless before her. She had given him a once over and rumbled a purr at him.

He had blushed and she smiled. Her interest was plain to see in her eyes. They had crawled into Kaitou's large bed and she had snuggled into him, and sleepily told him he was attractive before falling asleep. He could feel her tail draped over his legs and her arm across his waist. He was content to lay there and enjoy the feeling of warmth that resonated from her. He felt her paw slide against his foot before both her legs stretched and several bones cracked and popped. She lifted her head and sleepy purple eyes gazed into his own. "My Severus." She purred before kissing him soundly. He smiled against her lips as he felt her fingers slide into his hair.

After morning showers and getting dressed the duo entered the living room. Kaya smiled. "What does Mistress desire?" The two made their choices for their morning drinks and decided to wait for the children before eating. Severus sipped his coffee and Kaitou her tea. They were settled together on the sofa. They reveled in the time together. They heard a door open, a groan then a thump. Kaitou chuckled. "Harry walked into the bathroom door again." Severus smirked. Twenty minutes later the three children were sitting in chairs across from the pair sipping pumpkin juice. "What a wonderful night that was." Hermione sighed. Kaitou nodded. "I truly enjoyed the event. I can not wait for the end of year gala. Its a large party full of dancing and singing." The three men exchanged glances, a tapping sound interrupted and Draco opened the window and Brutus flew in landing on the table before Kaitou. She raised an eyebrow as she untied the letter and shrunken package. She opened the letter first. It read thus:

 _Kaitou,_

 _I am sorry I embarrassed Severus. I only meant to congratulate him on a fine performance. Your prompt defense of him showed me you truly care for him. So I have a favor to ask of you. Please, love him with all that you are. Dumbledore will try anything to keep him alone._

 _Lucius_

Kaitou handed the letter to Severus as she quickly scrawled a reply to the man. When the owl was winging away she turned her attention to the package before her. She waived her wand and the package expanded to a reasonable sized rectangle. Severing the string with a claw she peeled off the paper only to smile. Harry saw his mother's expression. "Mother what is it?" She turned the picture frame so Severus and the children could see. The picture was of Severus and Kaitou dancing. They were clearly lost in each other's eyes as they spun and dipped in their frame. Severus saw a tear crawl down Kaitou's face. "Do you not like it?" He asked. She shook her head before speaking. "I love it. I can forgive him, this is a lovely gift." She called Kaya and had the picture hung above the fireplace in the living room. Severus was surprised it was placed in such an open place but he smiled as he tugged her close to him.

Soon the group departed to prepare for classes. Severus and most of the other teachers had set up a large shared class for all the first years. Kaitou headed to meet with her students. Harry and the other first years were overjoyed to be outside interacting and gathering ingredients for potions. And each of the professors were answering questions or teaching to transfigure twigs or grass into baskets for the herbs. It was a blast all the houses working together, The bloodmoon masters and their students were packing and sorting the gathered ingredients.

Since it was after lunch the assorted teachers were getting ready to wrap it up when one of the Unicorn's pointed to something on the forest edge. The teachers looked to see a large dog shaped creature, its patchy fur an muddy brown. "Its a Saber." The Hogwarts professor's eyes widened. Saber's were large beasts that lived and hunted in large packs, they were usually not aggressive to wizards. But something about this was off. Its eyes were mad and foam dripped from its muzzle. "Its rabid..." Dane said, coming to stand next to Severus. The students were getting frightened as more and more heads poked out from the forest. "We run and they will have us." Mina said. The others nodded. Ron was terrified, those beasts were huge and there were so many of them. He didn't want to die. He turned around and ran for the castle, Dumbledore would protect him.

One of the War-wolves noticed him and called out to the teachers. "Master Mycroft!" Dane turned to see the redhead running and his eyes widened. The large brown Saber released a bark and the pack started to advance. Hermione grabbed both Draco and Harry's hands. Duran pulled something from his belt and put it to his lips and blew. Both the students and the teachers jumped at the sound of the horn, the pack stopped advancing at the sound. Three short blasts and a long one, then the pattern repeated. The ground started to rumble.

Over the grass came the mounted War-wolves, wands at the ready. Kaitou's massive black in the lead they charged the pack spells flying. The teachers were nearly pulled off their feet by the force of the unicorns charge. They turned to see the students were being pulled onto brooms and out of reach. "Masters!" A few students dropped them brooms and with a check they took off for the castle. The war-wolves flew trough the doors and twards the great hall. Landing and allowing the first years down. Between Mina and Minerva the students were quickly all accounted for. The doors were thrown open as Headmistress Snow rushed in the rest of the teachers and students behind her. Albus and everyone else shortly followed.

Snow looked at her assembled teachers when the story was finished. "You were attacked by a pack of Sabers?" Mina nodded. "The pack was on the advance when young Duran sounded a horn. Next thing we knew the ground was shaking and The Hunt was charging passed us to battle the Sabers." Snow looked to the first year. "One of the Alpha's rules says anytime we are out on the grounds, the Beta must carry a horn." He held up a carved horn. "And if we are threatened or anything feels wrong to sound the horn. One blast for a warning, two for being lost, three for help. One long note after the three indicates we are under attack." Snow breathed a sigh patting his head. "Thank Merlin. It may have saved many lives today."

Albus snorted. "I highly doubt that Headmistress. Sabers have never attacked wizards before." Harry broke out from the crowd. "I saw them! They were coming. Master Vankov told us to stay together and not run. Weasely ran and they started coming for us." Hermione grabbed his hand and stood next to him. "Harry my boy you are confused. That Duarti is filling your head with nonsense, come with me my boy its for the greater good." Harry's hair started to lift as magic swirled around him, his blood was boiling. "Lier!" Albus was blasted off his feet by the force of magic. The others watched in awe as Albus picked himself off the floor. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He tried for several minutes until finally he spoke. "What did you do?" Harry's glowing green eyes stared at him. "You lied about my mother. My mother is honorable! Now you can't lie to anyone!"

It was hours later the doors to the great hall were thrown open and Kaitou and her upper years walked in. Harry, Hermione and Draco hug attacked her, and she started purring. Going over each one carefully for injuries, finding none she turned to see Severus not far. Disentangling the kits she grabbed his hand and tugged him into a hug repeating the process of checking him for injuries. Mina smiled, happy to see the Dark Arts Master much more at ease. "Alright. Time to get patched up then you can report." The Hogwarts and remaining Bloodmoon students watched as the Hawkthorns started examining the War-wolves, poking and prodding injuries and different potions and salves were passed around and applied. Kaitou sat on the Slytherin table as Mina patched up several scratches on her back. "Ok your in decent shape. No vest for awhile. They need to breath and heal." She sat in her tube top and nodded carefully getting down. Snow looked at her DA Master and saw the woman come to the front of the hall.

"By now you all know of the attack by the Saber pack. Healthy Sabers do not attack wizards, the ones the first years encountered were not healthy at all. They were nearly rabid as they were fighting for territory against acromanculas. We pursued the pack deep into the forest and discovered the den. We destroyed the infected then wiped out the spiders. It is unsafe to allow such beasts near a school as we are all aware they are man eaters. The remaining Sabers won't be an issue as they are mostly the young and elders of the pack. All the main hunters are gone. The threat is terminated." Snow relaxed and smiled. Albus glared unable to say anything. He had quickly realized anytime he tried to lie, he could not speak. Harry had robbed him of his ability to lie.


	20. Darkness Creeping

Harry's Requiem

Chapter 19: Darkness creeping

Dinner that night was a tense event, the clans had rearranged themselves so that the first years were directly seated under Snow's gleaming golden gaze. The Masters were scattered here and there amongst the years, Kaitou and Severus were seated side by side among the Slytherins and Warwolves. Her tail was coiled under his robe around his waist. Severus was comforted by the slight pressure around his waist, his fingers were entwined with hers. They only let go in order to drink from their goblets. Albus was not in the hall that evening. Minerva was sitting next to Mina, the two woman discussing the sabers and their attack. Suddenly the doors to the hall burst open and the turban wearing idiot charged in screaming. "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Then he fainted. Kaitou stood, the Hogwarts students being comforted by the Bloodmoon students surrounding them.

Snow looked down from her perch at the high table, her golden eyes narrow. "Master Mordane, you and the Hunt are to clear the dungeons. As it is your territory, you are the best to undertake this assignment. All other Masters and Professors, your wands are needed here to protect our students. In case there is more then one troll." The Professors all stood and looking to the Masters nodded. It was the safest way to protect their charges. The Hunt rose to their feet and drew their wands, some reassuring their Slytherin seat mates with a touch before gathering into groups of twenty.

Kaitou stroked her fingers through Severus' hair before joining her students. Within moments The Hunt had departed to follow orders. Snow saw the Hogwarts children looking up at her with slight fear. "Calm now little ones, The Hunt will protect us. I think they won't mind if we have some ice-cream to sooth our nerves." The children laughed and shortly chatter resumed as the children tried different flavors of ice-cream. Poppy smiled as she relaxed near the Headmistress. "Very tactful Ma'am. Children will forget fear with a little sweet and a distraction." Snow chuckled. "I have been teaching a very long time, Dear Healer. Little ones may grow and change but they are very resilient."

As the grand clock struck ten o'clock the Hunt returned. Some were covered in green blood and others spotless. Kaitou and her teams stood before the Headmistress. "Four trolls total, we swept the entire castle to be sure as we encountered the first on the first floor. All dead and ingredients salvaged. No serious injuries to report." Snow looked at Mina who scoffed in amusement. "That is for us Hawkthorn to determine Master Mordane. Alright, lets go over them again my eager fledglings." With that the house year four and above rose and within minutes were poking and prodding the Warwolves once again. After more salves and several cleaning charms the Warwolves were pronounced fit to return to the table. After the War-wolves had enjoyed some ice cream and other favorite deserts Snow stood to address the hall. "Alright, we have had enough excitement for an evening. Its time all the children rest." The houses and clans split up, Severus noting with a small smile some of the upper years holding hands. He felt fingers entwine with his and turned his head to see Kaitou's gleaming purple eyes.

The pair were attacked by the three children as they gathered their clans to leave the hall. Hermione took Severus' other hand and to Severus' surprise Draco clung to Kaitou. Harry had his mother's tail in his hands and the five left the hall with the others behind them. The next several days were peaceful for the others, Albus Dumbledore on the other hand wasn't so lucky. No matter what he tried he couldn't get the curse to break, even writing when he tried to lie he found his hand spelling out only truths. It infuriated him, that the boy had cursed him so. He had tried to set something up to divide the Head of Slytherin from the Duarti, so he decided to use Molly Weasley to attack Severus verbally.

The Duarti had come to his Potion Master's defense with no warning and had gotten right in the redheads face. Vicious and volatile the Duarti's words were like poisoned blades. Headmistress Snow and the other Professors watched in awe as the Dark Arts master unleashed her temper. "Harry Potter is just a boy! He has no place learning to fight." Molly had yelled and Kaitou's outline had blurred slightly. "You dare attempt to tell me what I can or can not teach my son?" Molly opened her mouth and the Duarti's restraint snapped. She tore into the woman with word and gesture. Seeming to enlarge as Molly shrank before her. Her words attacked the redhead with no remorse or retreat.

Neither noticed that Lucius and Sirius were standing just inside the hall doors listening. Her tail was fluffed up and the air around her crackled with small arcs of black lightening. Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. "Remind me to caution my Father on not making her angry again." Hermione pointed to the now quite pale Lucius. "I don't think he will risk her wrath again." Harry nodded seeing his also pale Godfather. Molly Weasley broke into great heaving sobs under the Duarti's verbal assault. Arthur tried to get between them but she flung him several feet back with a flick of her wrist. "You would do well to remember this Bitch, My kits and My Male are none of your concern. You attempt to interfere again and Dumbledore will rue the day he crossed wands with me."

She snarled low in her throat and Severus lay a hand on her back comforting and soothing the crackling magic Kaitou had surrounding her. The raw gray magic gave the students goose-bumps. Snow could see Remus and Severus gently backing Kaitou away from the Weasley parents. Lucius and Sirius came to either side and surprised the students. "That's Sirius Black!" As Harry and Draco darted over to hug the two men, Hermione walked up to Kaitou and hugged her. "Don't worry Mother, we won't listen to such bigots and their ilk. We know we have much to learn about the old ways and how to keep our magic pure." The entire school of Bloodmoon nodded as the Duarti's eyes glided over them. The Slytherins nodded and Kaitou reigned in her temper. "There will be a wizarding culture class starting this day after dinner until eight thirty. It is open to all houses and Clans who want to learn about our world and its customs." Snow announced after looking at her Dark Arts master who nodded.

Kaitou growled and was lead away twards the dungeons where the entire family vanished into her quarters. Kaya upon seeing her Mistress so agitated set out a large pot of tea and a large tray of snacks before setting out soda and firewiskey for the children and gentlemen respectively

the family settled around the table Kaitou's tail still arcing with little black bolts from time to time. Sirius smiled. "And here I thought I had a temper. But my Lady you take the cake." Kaitou smiled as she stared at her and Severus dancing in their frame. "I am going to find you a shirt that says Warning: Dangerous when annoyed." Lucius said and Kaitou laughed relaxing into Severus' side. "Warning: Can explode with no warning, would be better Uncle." Harry said. Lucius' eyes teared up and he cleared the lump in his throat. "Quite right Harry." It took awhile but the talking between the men and children soothed Kaitou's raw nerves until she slowly dozed off to the sound of Severus talking.

Sirius noticed the now sleeping Duarti and smiled. "I think it would be best if we remained here for the night. Kaitou seems exhausted." The others now noticed she had fallen asleep. Kaya smiled. "Master should take Mistress to rest in bed. She needs to rest and recover her strength. Kaya will make more rooms for all to rest. Dinner will be served after a good nap is had by all." Looks of shock passed between the men before Severus smiled slightly and with care picked up the Duarti, her tail wrapping around his waist. The children all came to hug her and were given soft sleepy purrs in return.

As he arrived in the bedroom he gently rubbed her arm and clouded eyes opened. "Its time we take a nap, go a head and change for bed, Kaya said she would serve dinner after we had rested." Kaitou nodded and after both had changed into their night clothing crawled into the large bed, Kaitou wasted no time curling up to him and both drifted into a contented sleep. A few hours later Severus woke up realizing someone had opened the door to the bedroom and was approaching them. He was reaching for his wand when he realized it was Draco. The boy ignored his godfather to crawl into bed behind Kaitou. To Severus' surprise her tail curled over the boy and tugged him into curling into her back. "Sleep safely my puppy, nothing will harm you while I am near." She purred and the blond curled his arm over her and within moments returned to a sound sleep. Severus smiled and relaxed returning to sleep himself, he was so tired.

As the adults settled into the study after dinner, the children taking over the library for assignments. Kaitou settled herself into a chair resembling a gothic styled throne. The others taking seats at the table they were quickly served drinks before Kaya popped out again. Sirius leaned back as his thoughts slowed down. "Lucius and I have had in some luck on our end. We've got investigations into Albus' various titles running all over the wizengamot. Time and secrecy is our ally on that end what about things here?" Severus looked at his former nemesis. "Trolls have been let into the school as well as the entire first year came under attack from a diseased pack of sabers." Both men started. "Were their any injuries?" Lucius asked. "Minor cuts and scrapes for the War-wolves. This is not our first conflict nor will it be the last." Kaitou's eyes gleamed. "Clan Warwolf has been tasked with protecting the rest since the founding of the Academy. Each Clan has its duties. Hawkthorne are those skilled in the art of healing. Unicorn is skilled in defensive spells and shields. Clan Wolverine has two traits they are both in charge of supplies and of evacuating all noncombatants."

The three men exchanged looks. "I think we should start talking about training the Slytherins to fight." Severus and Lucius blinked before Lucius posed a query. "Why? Is something wrong?" Kaitou looked up at the three of them. "I feel rancid Magic in the school." The two purebloods recoiled. "Your sure?" Sirius asked. To taint your magic was to a pureblood worse then not having it at all. Kaitou's eyes flickered as her slitted pupils contracted slightly. "As a sentient being of magic, I can feel it. It feels filthy and disgusting. Like oil spilled over white silk." Lucius' hand gripped his cane tightly. The men nodded. "Can you tell where its coming from?" Kaitou thought about it. "I haven't brushed against the person in the halls, but I know its here. I feel it."


End file.
